Do you renember me, Swan ?
by KuraLeeRose
Summary: Cette courte histoire se déroule durant la saison 3. Un an après qu'Emma ainsi qu'Henry soient partis de StoryBrooke. Rumple a sauvé Storybrooke de Pan alors que Regina a renvoyé tous les habitants dans la forêt enchantée. Emma et Henry ont perdu la mémoire et ne se souviennent donc pas de leur aventure à Storybrooke ni des personnages de conte de fée.Les adieux furent déchirants.
1. Introduction

Un homme possédant un crochet à la place de sa main gauche semblait perdu dans cette immense ville. Il ne passait pas inaperçu avec son ensemble noir en cuir ainsi que son long manteau en cuir qui fouettait le vent. Ce n'était pas des vêtements ordinaires que l'homme portait. Cela ressemblait plus à des vêtements médiévaux que des vêtements modernes. Il ressemblait à une pâle copie du Capitaine Crochet dans cet accoutrement. Il s'appelait Killian Jones. Il tenait la boucle de sa grosse ceinture pour marcher, certainement de peur qu'elle ne descende ou juste par réflexe. Killian était à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne semblait pas trouver.

Les personnes présentes dans la rue se retournaient et ricanaient lorsque le sosie de Crochet passait à leurs côtés. Ce qui les faisaient rire étaient la manière dont il marchait et comment il était habillé. Les cheveux bruns et courts ainsi que des yeux bleus maquillés de khôl noir restaient encrés dans toutes les mémoires. Les jeunes filles craquaient lors de son passage. Elles remarquèrent notamment sa petite boucle d'oreille en pierre d'onyx sur son oreille droite.

Il ne venait pas pour elles mais pour sa belle Emma. A travers ses yeux bleus ciels, on pouvait apercevoir une certaine détermination pour retrouver la personne à laquelle il fut arraché.

Maintenant il ne devait plus être très loin de l'endroit où sa belle résidait avec son fils Henry. Il voulait tellement la revoir. Cette année qui venait de passer sans sa chère Emma à ses côtés avait été une véritable épreuve. Killian ne l'avait pas oublié durant tout ce temps passé dans la forêt enchantée avec sa mère Snow et son père Charming. Malheureusement le mystérieux homme n'était pas venu pour la revoir, cela était vrai d'un côté, mais les parents d'Emma étaient en danger et il fallait qu'elle les sauve.

Enfin il sentait qu'elle était là, son cœur battait la chamade. L'heure des retrouvailles allait approcher. Killian sortit alors un objet magenta qui scintillait de son manteau. Cette petite pierre que le pirate tenait dans sa main lui a permis de retrouver Emma dans cette ville. Le joyau brillait de l'intérieur. C'était le centre vert qui brillait de mille feux. Le jeune homme se rappela alors de la personne qui lui avait donné pour tenter de retrouver Emma.

Snow et Charming étaient en grave danger de par le retour de la diabolique fée noire. C'était Regina qui était allée trouver le capitaine Jones dans son bateau pour lui demander de l'aide. Le monde était en danger. Le pirate aurait accepté n'importe quel deal pour revoir Emma. Il était d'ailleurs parti à l'aventure pour trouver cette mystérieuse pierre qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa belle. Durant une année entière il avait connu de moult obstacle pour revoir ce magnifique sourire qui l'attendait à New York. Enfin il avait réussi à trouver la pierre magique dans un coin reculé de toute vie humaine. Le trésor d'un dragon. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Il ne défendait que ses intérêts à ce qu'il paraitrait mais tout le monde savait que l'homme en pinçait pour Emma.

Avant de partir, Charming avait pris Killian à part pour lui faire part de ses doutes en tant que père mais aussi en tant que camarade.

« Et surtout ne tente pas de chose avec Emma, Hook !  
\- Ce n'est pas mon genre camarade, ironisa le capitaine. »

Cette phrase était gravée dans sa tête. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ou non dans ces circonstances. Ce qui l'amusait plutôt c'était le conseil du vieux père qui ne voulait pas qu'un garçon s'approche de trop près de sa fille chérie. Un sentiment que tous les pères possèdent. Hook voyait le visage de Snow, Charming, Granny, Regina et Rubis pour la dernière fois avant une longue course contre la montre. La forêt enchantée comptait sur lui. Il pouvait outrepasser sa réputation de pirate et devenir un héros…

Le voyage ne s'était pas déroulé avec son fidèle compagnon de route, Le Jolly Roger. Arrivé dans le monde des humains, le bateau aurait pu être vu par moults de personne. Le pirate était venu par un vortex qui reliait le monde humain à la forêt enchantée. Killian se souvenait encore ce qu'avait dit les habitants de Storybrooke pour que sa mission se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Snow, la mère d'Emma, l'avait prévenu d'y aller en douceur avec sa fille. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la rencontre de ses parents et des aventures qu'elle a vécue avec les habitants de la forêt enchantée. Cela allait être difficile d'y aller en douceur d'autant plus que Killian était de nature provocateur. Le pirate était pensif, il voulait que sa belle se souvienne de lui plus que les autres. Il avait la conviction que les sentiments d'Emma étaient enfuis profondément dans sa mémoire et dormaient paisiblement.

Captain Hook rêvassait devant cet imposant immeuble en brique rouge. Il était dans un quartier de familles moyennes américaines. Il voulait absolument courir la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras. Le beau brun n'en pouvait plus de cette distance. Il prit donc son courage éternel pour entrer dans l'immeuble et ainsi trouver l'appartement des Swan. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour retrouver sa belle et ainsi illuminer sa journée et le restant de ses jours. La pierre ne cessait de briller à travers son manteau. Killian était si près du but. Il décida de prendre la pierre dans sa main droite pour confirmer qu'il arrivait bientôt à destination.

Tout un coup, la pierre se mit à changer de couleur lorsque que le pirate dépassa une porte. La pierre magique était devenue violette et jaune. Il savait que c'était là que sa belle Emma se trouva. Hook se prépara alors à toquer en soufflante un bon coup. Toute sorte de phrases s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Un pirate n'est pas fait pour aimer.

Killian Jones fit alors le grand pas et toqua à la porte.


	2. Chapitre 1

l attendit alors que la porte s'ouvre sur ce magnifique visage. Il ne tenait plus en place et cru qu'il allait exploser d'amour d'un moment à un autre.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le visage d'Emma n'avait pas changé et le pirate la trouvait plus belle que jamais dans ce magnifique pyjama deux pièces. Sa belle pouvait porter n'importe quel vêtements Hook la trouvera toujours aussi belle et lumineuse lui apportant du baume au cœur.

« Swan, souria Killian. »

Le visage de Killian Jones s'était illuminé en prononçant cette phrase. En réalité c'était simplement le fait de revoir le visage de sa belle qui l'avait fait sourire à nouveau. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment s'y prendre. Si Emma réagissait mal, comment il pourrait bien faire ? Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? S'étonna Emma. »

Ce n'était pas la réaction attendue par Hook mais elle semblait simplement confuse. Naturellement, elle ne reconnaissait pas son cher pirate. Toutefois, il voulait retenter le coup. Killian ne voulait pas croire que sa belle l'a oublié, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il voulait simplement lui rappeler tous les bons moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Quelque chose est arrivée, quelque chose de terrible : ta famille est en danger, dit nerveusement le capitaine.  
\- Ma famille est juste là. Qui êtes-vous ? »

La phrase frappa le cœur de Killian Jones de plein fouet. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser entendre cette phrase sortant de la bouche de sa magnifique princesse. Il était nostalgique. Cette phrase lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Emma.

Cela s'était passé dans la forêt enchantée. A ce moment-là, Killian était du côté de Kora, la méchante reine, pour assouvir son désir de vengeance envers le crocodile, Rumplestiltskin. Sa mission qui lui avait était donnée par Kora, fut de gagner la confiance d'Emma et de Snow en se faisant passer pour le seul rescapé dans village détruit. Personne ne savait qui était le grand Capitaine Crochet. Dès les premiers instants, la belle blonde avait vu clair dans le jeu du pirate. C'était ce côté femme forte, « The savior » qu'il aimait. Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber amoureux après avoir perdu Milah et pourtant…

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Hook répondit quelque peu mal à l'aise :

« Un vieil ami. »

Il marque une pause. Le pirate était hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait : une magnifique femme en pyjama. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire. Il pouvait ainsi admirer une toute autre vision de son aimée. Son cerveau était en ébullition, il voulait tellement la serrer contre lui et ressentir sa chaleur ainsi que son souffle sur son cou. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Je sais que tu ne te souviens plus de moi…Mais je peux arranger cela, craqua l'homme »

Le capitaine s'avança vers son aimée pour l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Tous ses muscles et membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Ils n'obéissaient plus qu'au désir. Killian ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il fallait que le pirate sente les douces lèvres de sa belle sur les siennes. Le baiser lui faisait un bien fou mais ce baiser n'eut pas de retour.

Emma avait repoussé Killian d'elle tout en lui mettant un coup de genou dans les parties génitales. Elle l'avait également poussé dans le couloir. Le capitaine se retrouvait par terre. Il était un peu étonné de la réaction de sa belle. Toutefois cela lui rappelait ses premiers instants qu'il avait vécus avec la Sauveuse. Une file qui n'avait peur de rien et qui n'était pas une femme fragile ou qui avait peur de quiconque. De toute manière Hook adorait les femmes qui ne se laissaient pas faire. Hook restait dans sa position sans avoir le courage de se relever.

« Osé…Mais je devais tenter le coup. J'espérais que vous ressentez la même chose que moi, avoua Killian. »

Emma semblait effrayée par ce baiser volé et se demandait qui était cet inconnu qui venait de rompre ce moment avec son fils.

« Tout ce que vous allez sentir ce sont les menottes quand j'appellerai les flics, annonça la belle blonde.

\- Je sais que cela vous semble fou mais vous devez m'écoutez ! Souvenez-vous … »

Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa belle avait claqué la porte de son appartement et put ainsi rejoindre son fils. Killian savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser. Cela l'avait trop déboussolé. Il aurait dû y aller en douceur et il le savait. Charmant l'avait bien prévenu. Le prince connaissait bien sa fille. Emma avait bien le même tempérament que sa mère, Snow White.

Killian ne trouvait pas que sa belle avait changé. Elle était restée fidèle à elle-même. Lui seul avait vu sa vraie nature de petite fille fragile et orpheline. Les quelques mois passés à Neverland lui avait révélé tant de chose à propos de la princesse. Vivre 3 mois dans la forêt de Neverland avec cette magnifique jeune femme lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé tombé amoureux de cette sulfureuse blonde.

Au début, il était le stéréotype du pirate qui cherchait à séduire n'importe quelle jolie femme. Après, il y a eu l'aventure à Neverland et tout est devenu clair. Le capitaine savait qu'il aimait Emma Swan. Elle hantait ses rêves et ses pensées. Grâce à elle, il est devenu le prince charmant que la princesse attendait. Depuis ce séjour, Killian n'était plus le pirate arrogant mais était devenu le beau prince. Le capitaine avait su montré sa bonne partie qui n'avait pas été rongé par la haine et la vengeance.

Hook ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement, il avait une mission à accomplir. Il ne devait pas rompre sa promesse qu'il avait faite à ses « beaux-parents ». Killian et Emma n'ont jamais été ensemble. Leur histoire se résumait en un baiser passionné et en un millier de regards tendres. L'homme avait sauvé la vie de Charmant, le père de Emma. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait fait pour qu'Emma ait une bonne image de lui et lui tombe dans les bras. Cela avait bien marché d'ailleurs, le capitaine avait reçu un baiser de la part d'Emma.

Le pirate ignorait ce qu'il allait faire dans ce monde qu'il méprisait. Rien n'était comme dans la forêt enchantée ici, à New York. Il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir. A ce moment précis, son cher Joly Roger lui manquait. Le capitaine se sentait mal à l'aise, tout lui était étranger.

Après l'échec cuisant qu'il venait de connaitre il ne savait quoi faire. Sa place était auprès d'Emma. Hook ne renoncera pas. Il avait décidé de rester assis là dans le couloir à attendre sa belle pointer le bout de son nez.

Killian se releva difficilement de sa position assise et chercha un endroit un peu plus confortable et agréable que cette vieille moquette. Il chercha alors cet endroit. Le pirate finit par se décider de sa prochaine destination : le rebord d'une grande fenêtre au fond du couloir. C'était une grande fenêtre en bois de chêne qui commençait à se craqueler. Il y avait un petit rebord pour s'appuyer ou encore s'asseoir quelques instants pour contempler le ciel. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Hook. Personne ne le remarquera ici.

Le rebord de la fenêtre était le seul coin qui lui rappelait un peu son bateau. Le pirate regarda alors le magnifique bleu et commença à penser. Il prit également sa flasque accrochée à sa ceinture pour boire une petite gorgée. Le rhum lui donnait du courage. C'était un rituel de pirate. L'alcool aidait aussi à oublier, à oublier cet échec.

Pourquoi est-ce arriver ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se passe alors qu'ils commençaient à être complices ? La vie avait été dure avec lui tout au long de son existence. Elle lui avait enlevé d'abord ses parents, ensuite son frère à cause de cette plante maudite, sa belle Milah et désormais son nouvel amour ; Emma. Pourquoi il perdait toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ? Contrairement aux autres, Killian pouvait récupérer Emma. Le pirate était perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour que sa belle se souvienne.

Il eut alors une idée en regardant le magnifique ciel bleu azur à travers de la fenêtre. Killian se promit qu'il n'allait rien lâcher. Il prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour remémorer à Emma tous leurs souvenirs.

Les heures passèrent et Hook devenait de plus en plus nostalgique. Il imaginait toute sorte de réconciliation avec sa belle. Cependant Killian ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Elles étaient les plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres. Il imaginait que sa belle venait le retrouver et l'embrassait passionnément comme elle l'avait fait à Neverland. Il rêvait aussi qu'il lui offrait des fleurs et que sa belle lui faisait un câlin. Le pirate n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Hook sortit alors la pierre magique de sa poche de manteau. C'était son dernier espoir. Il se souvint le jour où sa vie s'était soudainement égayée.

« Un globe scintillant en ivoire tenu par une armature en or, se tenait sur la grand table ronde du château. Seulement les parents d'Emma ainsi que son amant étaient présents. Les deux hommes étaient debout pendant que Snow s'était assise pour ne pas se fatigué inutilement. Hook ne restait pas en place il était trop excité pour rester immobile.

Les magiciens de la famille avaient enfin trouvé le moyen de remmener Henri et surtout Emma. Le trio était sur le point de commencer le rituel. Snow voulait se lever mais Charming lui conseilla de rester assise pour le bien de l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre. La jeune reine était enceinte de 6 mois. Une personne du même sang devait se piquer le bout du doigt à l'aide de l'aiguille sur l'armature pour retrouver la personne recherchée. Snow se piqua alors le doigt et laissa couler une goutte de sang sur le globe. Une carte de la Terre apparut alors sur le globe. Les contours de chaque continent étaient formés par le sang. Une tâche plus foncée se manifesta sur le continent Américain et plus particulièrement aux Etats-Unis. La tâche indiqua New-York City.

Hook s'était arrêté de tourner en rond à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Dans quelques heures il sera en chemin pour retrouver sa belle. Snow avait fait son devoir et c'était maintenant au pirate de faire le sien. Il sortit alors la magnifique pierre de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Les parents d'Emma n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, le pirate avait réussi sa quête.

Maintenant les souverains ainsi qu'une personne qui aimait véritablement Emma devaient se sacrifier. Ils devaient le faire en déposant une goutte de leur sang sur la pierre. Au lieu de se piquer seulement le doigt, Killian s'ouvrit d'un geste brut son avant-bras droit avec l'aide de son crochet. Ce geste était alors purement symbolique. Il était prêt à se sacrifier et à courir tous les dangers pour retrouver sa belle, voir un dernier sourire et entendre une dernière fois sa voix avant de mourir. Il n'était rien sans elle. Snow et Charming le regardaient horrifié.

Le pirate avait fait ses preuves auprès de ses « beaux-parents ». Ses multiples blessures au visage leurs rappelaient sans cesse tous les sacrifices et les dangers qu'il avait affronté. Killian posa son bras au-dessus de la pierre. Des gouttes de sang provenant de la plaie atterrirent donc sur la pierre qui commença à changer de couleur. Sa couleur passa du vert au bordeaux prenant la couleur du sang. C'est maintenant au tour de David de se piquer le doigt et de laisser couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur la pierre. Cette dernière devint un peu plus claire et commença à briller. Snow devait désormais se piquer une nouvelle fois. Toutefois, elle pressa un peu le bout de son doigt précédemment piqué pour faire sortir les dernières gouttes de sa plaie avant qu'elle ne pierre précieuse brillait fortement avant de s'éteindre totalement en devenant un mélange de bordeaux et de vert pomme. Tout était enfin prêt pour le grand voyage.

Il se fallait se diriger au lac desséché là où Régina et Rumple pourraient ouvrir un portail en direction de la Terre. Snow se leva alors et étreignit Killian tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance presque en pleurant. Charming préféra une simple poignée de main. Le père était un peu réticent à cette idée mais qu'il accepta tout de même. Le couple accompagna le jeune capitaine jusqu'au cheval et se fut les derniers au revoir. »

Killian sourit. Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa belle était en train de sortir de son appartement. La pierre brulait entre ses mains ce qui le ramena à la raison. Le pirate lâcha instantanément la pierre qui tomba par terre. Sa cicatrice recommençait à lui faire mal. Hook regarda alors autour de lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait pu rester ici à contempler le ciel et ainsi se souvenir de doux moments. La capitaine cherchait Emma mais elle était déjà descendue en bas de l'immeuble. Hook essaya de la rattraper ce qu'il arriva à faire d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas tout de suite l'aborder. Le pirate attendait le bon moment. Elle était si belle avec son manteau rouge qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques cheveux couleur blé. Avec les quelques rayons de soleil, les cheveux d'Emma brillaient encore plus. Le couple se dirigeait vers Central Park. Hook décida enfin d'aborder sa princesse.

« Swan ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et continua à marcher comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Killian était un peu loin de sa belle alors il décida de courir pour la rattraper et ainsi l'arrêter en lui faisant face.

« Love écoute moi s'il te plait, murmura le beau pirate.  
\- Je vous le répète je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.  
\- Regarde ces photos, peut être que cela te rappellera qui tu étais il y a un an. Je veux revoir la vraie Swan, celle que j'ai connue dans la forêt enchantée. Que lui avez-vous fait ?! »

Bizarrement Emma sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute cet homme. Il lui faisait peur mais il était tellement sexy. Ce visage lui était familier mais elle ne savait d'où elle le connaissait. La jeune femme laissa donc parler le pirate. Le capitaine avait sorti trois photos de son petit sac en cuir noir. Il montra alors la première à Emma en lui indiquant toutes les personnes qui y figuraient.

« Ici c'est une photo lorsque que nous sommes tous revenus de Neverland après avoir sauvé ton fils. Tu vois, tu es avec Henry. Et ici c'est ta mère Snow et ton père David. C'est sur mon bateau Le Jolly Roger. »

Ce que lui disait le jeune homme à propos de cette photo était surréaliste. Selon l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, Emma était la fille de deux personnages de contes de fée : Cela ne tenait pas debout cette histoire d'autant plus que la photo a été prise sur Le Jolly Roger, le bateau du célèbre capitaine Crochet. Donc l'étrange personne qui se tenait devant elle serait le Capitaine Crochet ? Tout cela ne peut pas être réel. Elle se dit alors que cet homme était certainement fou pour lui raconter de telles sottises. La blondinette mit cependant ses pensées de côté et accepta de regarder les autres photos. Hook lui tendit alors les photos. Il en frissonna. Même s'il n'avait pas été en contact direct avec la peau d'Emma, rien que le fait de toucher le bout de ses doigts le mit dans tous ses états. Toutefois, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

Sur la première photo, tout le monde semblait si heureux et pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Emma se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer qui aurait pu provoquer autant de larmes de joie. La jeune femme se voyait sur cette photo en train d'enlacer ses deux parents et son fils était en train d'étreindre une autre femme qu'elle. Cela déroutait Emma. Qui était donc cette dame qui faisait un câlin à Henri de la même manière qu'une mère ?

Sous le regard incompréhensible de la belle, Hook apporta une simple réponse.

« Cette femme… C'est Régina, la mère adoptive d'Henri. Et c'est….Euh compliqué. »

Emma ne disait toujours pas un mot. Mais qui pouvait être les autres personnes autour d'eux ? La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas de ses visages mais la photo était bien là. Elle décida alors de passer en revue les deux autres photos.

Sur la deuxième photo, elle était toujours avec Henri mais il y avait également un homme. Il semblait avoir la trentaine et était brun aux yeux marron très profonds. Emma éprouva alors quelque chose de très fort en voyant le visage de cet homme. Sa gorge se nuait et les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle subitement envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi elle ressentait une certaine rancune envers cet homme ? Qui était-il ? Comment s'appelait-il ?

La jeune femme sentit subitement un sentiment très fort envers cet homme comme un coup de foudre. Elle avait l'impression que c'était son âme sœur. Cet homme était si beau. Elle ne pouvait point détacher son regard de cette photo.

« C'est Neal, le père d'Henri. Apparemment tu as l'air de te souvenir de lui, s'esclaffa le capitaine. »

Voir sa magnifique Emma dans cet état là en regardant le portrait de Neal le fit devenir rouge, rouge de colère. Comment elle a pu, un instant, se souvenir de LUI ? Pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas du doux capitaine ?

« Par contre, tu m'as pas reconnu…pesta Killian tout en parlant dans sa barbe. »

La princesse eu subitement une réaction que le pirate n'aurait pas pu prévoir. Elle lui rendit les trois photos sans avoir eu le temps de visionner la dernière photo. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle essayait de fuir quelque chose. Elle semblait perdue voir même paniquée. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi croire mais les photos étaient bien là. Pourquoi elle ne se souvenait plus de toutes ces personnes qui semblaient être sa famille ?

Hook n'aimait pas la voir dans cette position inconfortable. Il la prit alors naturellement dans ses bras. Ce parfum qui enivrait ses narines et qui sentait si bon lui avait manqué. Cependant le pirate n'aurait pas dû faire cela. C'était un geste déplacé en vue des circonstances. Killian n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sente Emma au plus près de lui. L'attente avait bien était trop longue depuis leur rencontre.

Emma fut surprit de la réaction du capitaine mais cette fois-ci elle ne le repoussa pas. Quelque chose en elle avait changé. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réagi après avoir eu des révélations chocs sur sa famille alors le câlin du pirate était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui la fit revenir à la raison fut l'interpellation de son fils. Emma se repoussa alors du pirate pour partir rejoindre son fils mais Hook la retint par son bras.

« Love... commença le pirate.  
\- Arrêtez de me suivre, ne me parlez plus ou quoique ce soit que voulez envers moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un fou, s'énerva la princesse. »

Hook ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire. Elle commença à marcher pour échapper au pirate mais il la poursuivit encore et encore. Son devoir était bien plus important que de la récupérer. Emma ne l'entendait pas comme cela. Il y avait deux policiers à l'entrée de central park. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont l'homme osait l'aborder. La jeune policière interpela alors ses confrères. Elle expliqua alors la situation et les deux policiers prirent Hook par les bras et l'emmenèrent au poste d'observation pour harcèlement.

« Ecoutez-moi bien : je ne crois pas à vos histoires, de château, de conte de fée ou de je ne sais quoi encore. Laissez-moi tranquille. Repartez d'où vous êtes venu.  
\- Si tel est ton désir love. » *


	3. Chapitre 2

Emma voyait le beau capitaine partir mais était troublée par la situation. Son petit monde venait de s'écrouler en ne visionnant ces deux photos. Rien ne pouvait être réel. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle en parler à Walsh ? Qui était cette femme qui tenait Henry ? Emma commençait à regretter d'avoir fait enfermer le pauvre Killian. Elle décida donc de retourner à son appartement. Killian était fou. Comment pouvait-il dire de tels mensonges ? Les personnages de contes ne sont pas réels. Quelles étaient les attentions de cet étrange personnage ?

Il se disait être le Capitaine Crochet mais ne lui ressemblait en rien. Peut-être que son crochet était faux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en plastique en tout cas. Pourquoi le célèbre Capitaine Crochet s'intéressait à la simple Emma Swan ?  
Ses parents étaient en danger, seulement Emma n'avait plus de parents. Les beaux yeux bleus du pirate l'avaient également dérouté. Cette dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée lui rappelait quelque chose. Un homme lui avait déjà dit cette phrase. Seulement elle ne se souvenait plus de qui lui avait dit et dans quelle situation. Emma l'avait entendu dans plusieurs rêves depuis plus d'un an. Maintenant tout semblait s'assembler : ses **songes** et la réalité.

« Emma était sur une île avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette île était composée de jungle à perte de vue. On entendait des cris de jeunes adolescents non loin du campement où Emma se trouvait. Avec les personnes qui étaient avec elle, la jeune femme cherchait son fils qui avait été enlevé.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme se retrouva plongée dans un autre décor. Elle était dans une somptueuse pièce de château. Cela ressemblait à un salon privé. Toute la pièce était dans les tons rouge et rose. Cela faisait très jeune fille. Emma attendait quelqu'un sur un magnifique canapé en velours rouge. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue constitué **e** d'un corset plus foncé que le bas de la robe qui était bouffant et lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec un ruban bleu ciel. La jeune femme ressemblait à Alice aux pays des merveilles.  
La porte **s'est mis** alors à s'ouvrir. Le Capitaine Crochet **fit** son apparition. Ses longues anglaises étaient particulièrement soignées en étant attaché **es** avec un petit ruban bleu marine. Au lieu de son classique vêtement rouge, le pirate avait opté pour un habit blanc ainsi qu'un magnifique chapeau blanc avec une petite plume bleue marine. Crochet s'était mis en valeur pour une occasion très particulière **:** il venait chercher Emma. Le capitaine lui sourit et lui proposa son bras. Emma le prit volontiers et se laissa guider par Crochet.  
La jeune fille n'avait pas peur au contraire, elle était plutôt proche du capitaine.

Le couple traversa le château qui était richement décoré de fleurs de toutes couleurs et autres banderoles colorées. Ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière du château où se trouvait le jardin. C'était un labyrinthe fait de fleurs violettes et roses qui se mêlaient avec les ifs, la base de la structure de ce dernier. Nous aurions dit que nous étions dans un conte de fée **;** tout était parfait.

Crochet conduisit Emma jusqu'au centre du labyrinthe. Ce denier était également décoré de milliers de rubans en soie pour l'occasion. Cela ressemblait à une fête de mariage.  
Arrivé au centre du labyrinthe, Emma aperçut avec stupeur un banquet avec les personnages de Walt Disney **:** Blanche-Neige, Ariel, Le chapelier fou, Charmant…Ils étaient tous là. Tout le monde semblait heureux en constatant la venue du couple. La fête était organisée pour eux, pour leur mariage.

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et les personnages de contes se mirent à se décomposer tels des zombies et venaient en direction du capitaine et d'Emma. Seul le pirate ne s'était pas transformé. Il lui tenait toujours la main. Ensemble ils affrontèrent les zombies. »

La jeune femme n'avait pas fait attention à ce rêve. Désormais tout lui semblait un peu plus clair **l** e Capitaine Crochet était son sauveur. Mais comment pouvait-elle réparer ce qu'elle a fait ? Il lui fallait du temps pour méditer là-dessus, peut être que cela lui prendra la soirée.  
Toutes ces réflexions l'avaient emmené devant un magasin de costumes. Emma ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Dans la vitrine, de magnifiques robes de princesses comme celle de Blanche Neige ou encore d'Aurore étaient présentées. A côté de ces magnifiques robes se tenait un costume de pirate, celui du Capitaine Crochet. 

Mais qui était ce fameux Killian Jones pour la belle Emma Swan ? Cela la troublait davantage. Cette journée était décidément trop bizarre. Elle était inquiète et avait peur, peur que son quotidien soit bousculé à cause de l'arrivée de Hook. Sa vie était paisible à New York et elle y était heureuse. D'un autre côté, Emma n'en était plus certaine. Elle avait ressenti une pointe d'excitation lorsque le capitaine lui avait parlé de cet acte héroïque qu'elle devait réaliser. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire cela ni de faire confiance **à** un étranger et pourtant…  
Tout n'était que confusions dans sa tête. Emma **décida** alors d'y mettre fin pour ne pas nuire à sa santé mentale.

Une journée devait se passer et elle **essaya** tant bien que mal de l'affronter. La jeune femme devait aller au travail qui n'était pas si près d'ici. Elle **constata** avec surprise que son errance l'avait emmené à sa petite voiture jaune. La journée risquait d'être longue de même que la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Emma avait enfin prit sa décision. Cela l'avait torturé toute la nuit. Elle va payer la caution de Killian si cela était nécessaire, elle voulait le libérer. Cela la torturait que depuis une journée et Emma en avait déjà assez.  
Ce matin-là, Emma **sauta** du lit pour se préparer à aller au commissariat sans pour autant oublier de prendre le petit déjeuner avec son fils. Elle **attendit** qu'Henry se lève pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

Lor **s** qu **e** Henry se **leva** , sa mère était déjà prête à lui préparer de généreux pancakes. Emma **était** trop concentrée sur le saladier de sa préparation pour se rendre compte que son fils était réveillé. Sa voix **l'a faite** d'ailleurs sursauter. Elle pensait encore à hier et elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le sourire charmeur du pirate de sa mémoire.

« Maman tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
\- Ha, euh…Bonjour Henry. Oui. »

Emma n'osait pas parler à son fils pensant que ce dernier allait deviner ce qui clochait. Mais ne piper aucuns mots n'était pas la solution non plus. Reprenant ses esprits et une profonde inspiration, Emma **décida** de faire abstraction de ses soucis pour ne pas davantage inquiéter son fils.  
Le repas **se déroula** dans la bonne humeur comme toujours. Pourquoi cette histoire la préoccupait autant ? Emma n'avait pas le choix car de toute manière elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de revoir le pirate. Il semblait la comprendre mieux que quiconque. Une simple pensée pour Walsh ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un an.

Subitement, elle avait honte. Elle **cacha** son visage entre ses mains. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son petit ami au profit d'un autre homme ?

« Tu n'es pas faite pour lui » lui répondit sa conscience. Emma ne voulait pas l'écouter surtout pas aujourd'hui. Elle allait partir à l'aventure, faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, ce que ne lui ressemblait pas. Emma voulait laisser une chance à Killian. Une autre pensée l'encourageait même à boire un café avec lui. Elle ne savait pas laquelle de ces voix écouter. Cela recommençait et il fallait que cela cesse. Emma **essaya** encore une fois de ne plus y penser et de faire bonne figure avant que son fils ne parte à l'école.

Emma l'avait accompagné jusqu'au rez de chaussé de l'immeuble pour passer un maximum de temps avant qu'il ne parte en direction de l'école. La jeune femme avait repris son perfecto rouge malgré le froid qu'il y avait dehors. Elle ne **s'était pas rendu** compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce blouson avait une signification bien particulière. C'est ce blouson qu'Emma portait à Storybrooke. La jeune femme **accéléra** le pas après avoir franchi le portail de la Résidence. Elle avait hâte d'avoir des réponses à ses questions et son allure en justifiait. Ces questions l'avaient tourmenté toute la nuit. Emma voulait en finir au plus vite et retourner à sa vie si paisible en compagnie de Walsh et d'Henry.

Le commissariat était loin de son appartement mais Emma n'avait même pensé à prendre sa voiture. Elle était déterminée à rejoindre au plus vite le commissariat par ses propres moyens. Au début, elle ne faisait qu'accélérer le pas mais elle **finit** par courir pour aller libérer le pirate.

Les formalités pour rendre la liberté à Killian n'en finissaient pas. Emma **a** dû inventer un mensonge pour justifier l'arrestation du pirate. La jeune femme a expliqué qu'elle était troublée par la présence de son vieil ami qui revenait de loin. Tout était recevable du moment que Killian était libéré. Rien ne se cachait derrière cette libération **,** juste des réponses, pensait Emma. Mais en réalité, c'était bien plus que cela. Emma courrait après sa raison de vivre mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle courrait après sa vraie vie et fuyait sa vie actuelle qui sonnait faux. Tout ceci ne lui venait naturellement pas à l'esprit vu qu'elle avait tout oublié de son passé à Storybrooke. Pourquoi ces questions résonnaient dans sa tête ? Elle avait l'impression de conna **î** tre les réponses. Pourquoi alors Emma ne les trouvaient pas dans sa mémoire ? Tout était confus. La jeune femme a soupiré et **se décida** finalement de l'attendre dehors. La ten **s** ion était trop grande à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était prêt à sortir sous l'excitation ou était ce de l'impatience ?  
Cet homme mystérieux ne lui a apporté que confusion et distraction. Emma espérait revoir ces magnifiques yeux bleus et ce sourire qui l'avait tant hanté dans ses rêves depuis un peu plus d'un an. La sauveuse voulait fuir, fuir la peur de l'inconnu qui s'offrait à elle. La jeune femme cachait tout ceci mais il semblait qu'une seule personne pouvait lire en elle : cet homme vêtu de noir. Est-ce lui qui **va la ramener** chez elle ? Lorsque que cet endroit nous manque et que nous savons alors que c'est notre chez soi ? Devait-elle le suivre ou devait-elle le fuir ?

De son côté, le Capitaine Hook cherchait un moyen de s'évader de ce trou. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la cellule. Le sang commençait à lui brouiller la vue. Le pirate devait absolument sortir d'ici et jouer les héros qu'Emma avait toujours vus en lui. Ce n'était pas très accueillant là où il était. Il avait passé la journée à se battre avec les autres hommes également en garde à vue. Il y avait de gros barbus avec des ventres à bières, des dealers ou encore des voleurs mais Hook n'avait pas sa place ici. Ce n'était pas un criminel mais juste un pirate. Les hommes en garde à vue se demandaient comment un gigolo comme le capitaine se retrouvait ici. Personne ne voulait croire que cet homme efféminé était le célèbre Capitaine Crochet. Ils le prenaient pour un fou comme un autre qui ne savait quelle absurdité raconter pour intéresser ses camarades de cellule. Bien entendu Hook se faisait sa petite idée sur eux et il pensait vraiment que de toutes les crapules rencontrées **aux** cours de ses voyages, celles-ci étaient les pires. Les hommes rigolaient sans raison ce qui énervait particulièrement le pirate, **même s'il** était trop fière pour le montrer. Ne jamais se montrer faible face à ses ennemis.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas les remettre à leur place. Rien ne faisait peur à Killian et certainement pas se battre. Il se sentait balourd sans son sabre. Qui d'autre pouvait-il être à part le célèbre Killian Jones alias le Capitaine Crochet ? Apparemment ils avaient déjà vu un homme avec un crochet à la place de la main. Sa sauveuse allait le sortir d'ici, se répét **ait** -t-il. Cet endroit était épouvantable pire que les cachots qu'il avait connu en tant que pirate. Tout lui semblait bizarre dans ce monde. On l'avait également forcé à manger un plat qui ressemblait à des vers jaunes sans goûts. Même les vers de terres étaient meilleurs que ce plat étrangement appelé : Pâtes à la bolognaise. Killian aurait préféré ne pas manger du tout et rester encha **î** né au fond de la cellule.

Aucunes images de ces retrouvailles ne voulaient quitter sa tête. Emma était méconnaissable. Hook se jurait qu'il allait tout faire pour la sortir de cet enchantement et qu'elle puisse enfin trouver son foyer.

Des pas retentirent non loin de la cellule où était le jeune pirate. C'était un policer assez grand aux cheveux blonds. Il montrait qu'il n'avait pas peur de toutes ces vermines qui étaient enfermées ici. Hook l'avait vu se rapprocher de la cellule pour ensuite ouvrir cette dernière.

« Jones magne tes miches ! Je ne vais pas rester ici toute une éternité, **beugla** le policier. »

Killian se précipitavers la sortie tout en narguant ses compagnons de cellule avec son visage diablement beau et arrogant qui le caractérisait si bien. Il était enfin libre. Le capitaine n'avait jamais autant apprécié la liberté. Il en était certain : Emma y était pour quelque chose. Son cœur s'est **accéléré** à toute **allure**. Killian avait tellement hâte de retrouver son aimée. Il ne voulait plus attendre une seconde de plus. S'il n'avait pas été obligé de suivre au ralenti le policier, le pirate aurait couru pour rejoindre sa princesse. Les couloirs étaient interminables. Killian cru passer toute sa vie à rejoindre la sortie du poste de police.  
Arrivé au poste d'accueil, il n'y avait personne. Killian **était** une nouvelle fois déçu. Personne ne voulait sa liberté… Les policiers avaient simplement compris que ce dernier ne ferai jamais de mal aux femmes avec son visage angélique. Ce visage cachait un être diablement rusé et un pirate hors pair. Hook ne connaissait pas la garde à vue. Ce principe lui était totalement inconnu comme beaucoup d'autres choses sur le monde d'Emma. Tout était fini. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner déambulé dans les rues.

Il sortit du commissariat en pensant qu'il avait encore échoué. On lui avait rendu sa flasque de rhum. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à en boire.

Soudainement, le pirate **vit** une belle blonde. Il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille et la **reconnaîtrait** toujours. Il s'agissait de son amour. Une si belle vue lui avait tellement manqué. Ce joli déhanchement et puis ces merveilleux cheveux couleurs blés. Emma marchait en sens contraire par rapport à Hook. Apparemment elle cherchait à partir. Avait-elle peur de se retrouver face à Killian ? Etait-elle impatiente de le voir ? Killian **marcha** alors dans son sens pour pouvoir la rattraper. Le Capitaine posa son crochet sur l'épaule de sa princesse pour qu'elle puisse savoir qu'il était enfin sorti. La belle se retourna et **vit** le sourire charmeur de Killian. Aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Se pourrait-il que ses rêves soient devenus réalité ? Etait-elle devant le véritable Capitaine Crochet ? Une chose était sûre, cet homme l'intimidait. Cependant, Hook trouvait son regard vide et il ne se souvenait plus de ce regard. Le pirate se souvenait d'un regard qui manifestait de l'intérêt pour le pirate et un regard tout brillant, mielleux. Ce regard dépourvu de sentiment lui faisait rappeler sa mission et il voulait persuader l'ancienne Emma de revenir, pour qu'elle puisse enfin devenir sienne.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de parler, murmura Killian.  
\- Allons boire quelque chose **.** »

Emma était décidée à conna **î** tre toute l'ampleur de cette histoire qui lui semblait n'avoir aucun sens. Killian avait hâte de lui prouver tout son amour et de retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Le couple déambulait dans les rues sans dire un mot. Cela arrangeait le pirate qui pouvait contempler sa princesse à souhait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. De toute manière Emma était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour faire attention à Killian. Tous ses évènements, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Son rêve était forcément prémonitoire. Devait-elle céder à la tentation ? Devait-elle faire confiance à cet étranger ? La jeune femme suivait sa première intuition même si cela lui faisait horriblement peur. Emma était une femme courageuse qui ne reculait devant aucunes situations bizarres.

Hook **ouvrit** la porte à la jeune femme, une fois arrivé au café habituel d'Emma. Qui disait que les pirates n'étaient pas des gentlemen au cœur tendre ?

« Veuillez entrer mademoiselle, **susurra** le jeune homme. »

La policière **a** regardé encore une fois le bel homme qui se tenait face à elle. Pourquoi cet inconnu se donnait si de mal pour elle ? Elle allait enfin le savoir.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le pirate semblait perdu : il n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder un **e** carte de boisson pour choisir ce qu'il désirait. Il ne savait quoi prendre. Aucuns des noms de boissons ne lui disait quelque chose. Pourquoi diable avaient-ils besoin de ces cartes menus et de ces cartes boissons ? Ces cartes étaient décidemment trop grandes et trop encombrantes ! Il décida d'attendre ce que sa belle allait choisir il voulait prendre comme elle puisque tout lui était étranger-. Son choix se porta alors sur son habituel chocolat cannelle. Le pirate esquissa un petit sourire. Heureusement sa belle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes mais ce dernier était également dérouté : il voulait une boisson alcoolisé et très forte.

Lorsque la serveuse arriva pour demander s'ils avaient choisi, Hook n'hésita pas à prendre la parole en premier

«Avez-vous du Rhum ? »

La serveuse lui ria gentiment au nez avant de reprendre.

«Nous n'en avons pas mais je peux vous suggérer de prendre une pinte de bière c'est tout ce que nous avons comme boisson alcoolisées. »

Hook acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il avait déjà gouté à ce succulent nectar mais qui n'était toutefois pas aussi fort que son cher Rhum. Emma semblait perplexe en constatant la réaction du pirate. Cet homme était si hors du commun, cela attirait un peu la jeune femme même si cette dernière se retira cette idée de sa tête aussitôt qu'elle était venue. Il voulait faire cela en douceur. Emma se surprit à observer longuement Killian pendant que celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa belle. Chacun se regardaient mutuellement et s'amusait à éviter le regard de l'autre. Les deux complices riaient chacun de leur côté une certaine complicité était née entre eux.

La jeune femme se mit alors à penser. Elle en avait tellement : Qui étaient ces personnes sur les photos ? Pourquoi l'homme s'affirmait être le capitaine Crochet ? Devait-elle le croire ? Ses parents biologiques étaient-ils réellement en danger ? Toutes ses interrogations furent stoppées Emma avait regardé dans ses yeux bleus. Elle se noyait dans ces magnifiques yeux. La belle avait l'impression de voir un bateau naviguer sur ces merveilleuses pupilles, cela la laissa rêveuse. Cela ne s'arrêta pas là : son costume lui seyait parfaitement. Ses vêtements étaient faits pour lui. La petite touche de cuir et du petit décolleté de la chemise accentuait le côté sexy de l'homme- qui était tout à fait agréable à regarder-. Killian était tout simplement à tomber !

Le couple se jetait de nouveau des petits regards et ne semblait nullement sur le point de briser cette ambiance sensuelle. Le lieu était d'autant plus propice à cette ambiance. Le capitaine abordait un grand sourire même s'il essayait de rester sérieux.

Le petit endroit que le duo avait choisi avait son importance : ils étaient dans un coin en toute intimité et loin de tous autres clients. Killian et Emma étaient assis sur des grands canapés noirs et rouges autour d'une table en bois brut. Les couleurs de l'établissement étaient chaudes et permettaient au restaurant d'être chic et tout autant enclin à l'intimité. De petites barrières noires en fer forgé délimitaient les petits espaces intimistes au reste du restaurant. Lorsqu'on entrait dans ce café, nous pouvions voir à notre gauche l'ampleur de l'établissement. Tout de suite à notre gauche se trouvait la table du duo qui était en hauteur par rapport à l'entrée du restaurant. Nous devions monter un petit escalier pour accéder aux petits coins paisibles délimités par les barrières. Lorsque que nous avions enfin monté les marches, deux coins intimistes étaient de chaque côté. Des canapés en tissus noir, rouge et moutardes faisaient offices de sièges. Les coins privés pouvaient être séparé du reste de la salle par un léger rideau rouge. Des banquettes en bois sur lesquelles étaient disposées de divers coussins remplissaient le reste de la salle. Le comptoir et le bar étaient tout au fond de l'établissement après les tables plus conviviales.

Le café diffusait également de la musique pop rock qui mettait une atmosphère très particulière au lieu en plus des boiseries des murs et des lustres. La chanson qui passait pendant le petit jeu de regard entre les deux jeunes gens étaient « Behind Blue Eyes ». Cette chanson était très particulière : elle racontait ce que ressentait Hook. Il voulait se repentir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et une seule personne l'avait complètement changé : Emma.

La commande était enfin arrivée c'était le moment de prendre la parole. Killian prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. Emma sut alors que ce moment était venu.

« Je voulais m'excuser love.

-Pour m'avoir embrassé ? Je vous ne connais même pas !

-Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps, tu dois y croire. Ta famille est en danger, elle a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi. »

Emma prit une gorgé de son chocolat pour essayer de se calmer et d'imprégner ces paroles. Killian s'inquiétait désormais et avait peur d'échouer. Ils comptaient sur lui pour leur ramener Emma.

« Tu es venu ici seulement pour sauver ma famille, affirma Emma en pensant que son hypothèse était juste.

\- Je suis venu pour te sauver, corrigea le capitaine en agitant doucement son verre. »

Emma ne savait quoi répondre. Il semblait être si attaché à elle. Sa voix faussait son sérieux à la vue de cette situation. Comment cela était possible ? C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce mystérieux voyageur mais pourtant il ne lui semblait pas totalement étranger. C'était un sentiment étrange. Dans ce regard bleu, Emma arrivait à percevoir de la nostalgie, de la tristesse et également de la joie c'était un regard chargé d'émotions. Ce regard avait-il vu tant de chose qu'Emma ignorait ? Elle voulait-malgré elle- connaitre ce curieux personnage. La façon dont il la regardait…Personne n'avait regardé Emma comme cela ni même Walsh. Le capitaine voulait poser sa main gauche sur la main de sa belle mais il ne préféra cependant pas le faire, de crainte qu'Emma ne prenne encore peur.

« Tout ceci n'est pas réel. Cette vie n'est pas réel Swan. Ta vie n'est pas ici, continua Hook en regardant sa princesse avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Tout ceci n'est pas réel ? Et mes fiançailles avec Walsh ce n'est pas réel ça aussi ? commença à s'énerver Emma.

\- Love écoute moi : tout ceci a été inventé. Tu as besoin d'y croire !

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Tu crois que tu es orpheline ? Que cela t'a tourmenté toute la vie ? Je te connais plus que tu ne te connais toi-même, renchérit le Capitaine. Tu sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je le vois dans ton regard. »

Hook ne faisait pas attention à son verre, il était absorbé par les yeux d'Emma. Il était content que sa princesse l'écoute sans encore s'enfuir ou qu'elle le jette en prison. Elle commençait à comprendre. Cette dernière savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie surtout avec ses rêves qu'elle ne cessait de faire depuis une année. Elle n'osait pas lui dire ce n'était qu'un inconnu après tout, pourquoi allait-elle lui révéler de telles choses ? Emma avait, en quelque sorte, un pouvoir qu'il lui permettait de savoir si quelqu'un lui mentait ou non l'homme assis devant elle ne lui mentait pas mais malgré tout elle ne voulait pas croire ce qui lui disait.

« Tes parents ont été victime d'une nouvelle malédiction qui les a ramenés à Storybrooke. Ils ont encore perdu leur royaume.

\- Une malédiction ? Un royaume ?! Je ne suis pas sûre que…Ce ne peut être réel, se buta Emma »

Le pirate attrapa sa besace en cuir marron et il sortit les photos qu'il avait montrées plus tôt à sa princesse. Killian prit alors la première photo et la posa doucement sur la table. C'était la photo qui avait été prise après leur retour de Neverland.

« Cette photo a été prise- comme tu le sais déjà -lorsque nous sommes revenus de Neverland après avoir sauvé ton fils des mains de Peter Pan.

\- Neverland ? Peter Pan ? Henry n'a jamais été kidnappé par Peter Pan ! Puis ce n'est qu'un conte ! De même que le Capitaine Crochet n'est pas réel.

\- Si seulement j'avais emmené le livre de ton kid… »

Emma avait une preuve que ses souvenirs avaient été altérés mais elle ne voulait pas croire ce que disait Killian. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'arrêtait pas de se contredire : sa raison n'était pas du même avis que son cœur. Emma ne voyait pas de quel livre le pirate voulait parler. Son fils n'avait jamais eu un livre auquel il tenait tant comme le faisait sous-entendre Killian. Elle prit alors une grande gorgée de son chocolat la jeune femme était enfin prête à écouter le pirate.

« La femme qui se tient à côté de ton fils c'est Régina Mills, la mère adoptive de Henry. Nous la connaissons plus sous le nom de La Méchante Reine- commença le beau brun.

-Réellement ?! La Méchante Reine ?! Sa mère adoptive ? Je suis sa mère.

\- Oui je le sais love. C'est un peu plus compliqué que tu ne le pense. Tu as abandonné ton fils à la naissance.

\- Abandonné ?! Je n'ai jamais abandonné Henry ! S'offusqua Emma.

\- Crois-le, crois en moi. C'est seulement ce que je te demande ma douce beauté. »

Emma avait rougit en même temps qu'elle avait fait une grimace. Elle savait que cela venait directement du cœur du pirate, ainsi s'autorisa-t-elle a succombé à son charme. Hook souria, il aimait tellement voir sa princesse rougir à chaque compliment qu'il lui faisait. Cela lui faisait d'autant plus de bien car cela était la première fois depuis qu'il était à New-York qu'il la voyait rougir. Pour la jeune femme cela était difficile à accepter et à comprendre tout cela. Pourquoi les personnages de conte de fée se retrouvaient dans le monde réel ? La policière finit par abandonner à essayer de trouver un sens à tout cela toute seule.

« Si je comprends bien, les personnages de conte de fée sont dans notre monde. Mais comment ?  
\- Une malédiction a été jetée par La Méchante Reine. Elle voulait briser le bonheur de ta mère et de ton père. Ils ont été emmenés dans une petite ville dans le Maine Storybrooke. Tu as déjà brisé la première malédiction, il faut juste que tu brises la deuxième. Tu es leur seul espoir Swan. »

Hook décida alors de passer à la présentation des personnes qui se trouvaient sur la même photo. Il lui expliqua, de son mieux, pour qu'elle comprenne ce méli-mélo temporel. Killian lui présenta alors ses parents qui s'enlaçaient sur la photo. Emma acquiesça. Ses parents étaient Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant !

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que Blanche-Neige ainsi que le Prince Charmant sont mes parents ? On nage en plein délire !

\- Pourtant tu sais que je ne te mens pas, amour. Malgré tout, tu le vois dans mes yeux. »

Emma savait très bien tout cela. Pourquoi aucune image ne lui revenait de ses parents ? Quelle était la raison de son abandon ? Pourtant ressentait-elle un sentiment fort lorsqu'elle se concentra sur le visage de sa mère et de son père ? Ils lui semblèrent familiers mais aussi étranger tout cela était bizarre. Hook reprit alors la présentation avec les deux dernières personnes présentes sur la photo. A vrai dire, le capitaine n'avait pas envie de les présenter. Rumple restait, pour lui, un ennemi potentiel. Il se força tout de même à raconter, en bref, la relation qu'il avait avec Rumplestiltskin.

« Ici c'est Rumplestiltskin ainsi que Belle. Ce maudit crocodile ! grogna le capitaine.

\- Belle ?! Du conte « La Belle et la Bête » ?! Vraiment ?! Rumplestiltskin est donc la bête mais aussi un crocodile, je ne comprends pas tout, avoua Emma.

\- Le crocodile qui a coupé ma main gauche pour ensuite la prendre. Longue histoire, love.  
-D'abord qui êtes-vous ? »

Killian prit désormais une attitude plus décontractée. Il afficha un grand sourire sournois. Il regarda Emma dans les yeux.

« Cela n'est pas évident ? Je suis Killian Jones plus communément appelé Capitaine Crochet, annonça fièrement le pirate.

\- Vraiment ?! Le Capitaine Crochet ? Mais où sont les anglaises en permanentes et les moustaches taillées en pointe ou encore le costume flashy rouge ? ria aux éclats Swan.

\- A t'entendre ce n'est pas sexy pour toi…Il se trouve que tous ces dires n'étaient pas tout à fait vrai, s'exprima le pirate avec amusement. »

Le duo ria en chœur. Killian se souvenait du jour où il avait demandé à Emma comment il était dans les contes humains. Emma lui avait répondu la même chose que la première fois. Tous ses souvenirs n'avaient pas disparus mais seulement enfouis. Killian était si content de lui prouver qu'il était digne de confiance. La capitaine lisait dans les yeux de sa princesse comme dans un livre ouvert il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu as souris Emma, fit remarqué le beau brun. »

Hook n'avait pas appelé Emma par son prénom depuis leur retrouvaille. Cette dernière rougit à vue d'œil. Elle ne savait encore plus quoi dire. Elle voulait être petite pour être oubliée un moment. Le capitaine aimait la voir si embarrassée elle était tellement mignonne.

« Tu as laissé des personnes qui t'aimaient de tout leur cœur pendant un an. Ne crois-tu pas que cela doit cesser ? Tu sais très bien qu'au fond de toi, il te manque une présence particulière auprès de toi, expliqua le pirate. Te souviens-tu de moi, Swan ? »

Killian savait très bien qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de lui. Il comptait bien lui faire rappeler ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Sa main glissa doucement et discrètement sur la main gauche de sa bien-aimée. Cela le réconfortait de toucher cette peau si douce. Emma ne le repoussa pas. En son for intérieur, Hook avait explosé de joie. Il avait réussi à lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

La blondinette ressentie alors un frisson provenant de sa main gauche circulant dans son bras et se répercutant dans tout son corps. Tout son corps tremblait. Des images lui vinrent suite à ce contact : des flashs comme de souvenirs oubliés ainsi que des bribes de conversation. Tout était relié à ce mystérieux inconnu qui se tenait devant elle. Tout se mélangeait et elle ne pouvait discerner clairement tous ces souvenirs. Emma lâcha alors subitement la main de Killian. Ce dernier était troublé il ne comprenait en rien la réaction de la jeune policière. Le pirate savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leur contact avait certainement provoqué une certaine réaction pour les souvenirs d'Emma. Elle vit notamment leur premier baiser échangé à Neverland.

« Comment…c'est…possible ? s'interrogea Emma. »

Hook voulait lui prendre à nouveau la main pour tenter de la rassurer à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu. La jeune femme recula sa main ainsi que son buste. La peur et l'ignorance l'animaient. Elle voulait savoir tout dans les moindres détails. Elle voulait connaitre leur histoire. Il y en avait bien visiblement une puisqu'elle avait entrevu le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés à Neverland.

« Love, je peux tout t'expliquer !

\- Commence par le début de tout… Je suis prête désormais. »

Emma semblait ne plus se méfier du capitaine. Ce dernier avait l'impression de retrouver sa princesse qu'il connaissait. Le regard d'Emma s'était attendrit, il avait changé. Killian retrouvait ce regard si tendre envers lui. Ce regard qui lui donnait de l'espoir et qui l'avait poussé à devenir un nouvel homme. Il avait à nouveau espoir , qu'un jour , il pourrait la serrer fort contre lui. Emma attendait patiemment. Le pirate devait se lancer dans ce récit qui était si particulier à ses yeux.

« La forêt enchanté est le lieu de notre première rencontre, love. Ce n'était pas une rencontre des plus romantiques comme tu peux t'en douter. Je devais gagner ta confiance-et je m'en voudrais toujours pour avoir agis de la sorte-. Te souviens-tu de la forêt enchanté ? De Cora ? De ta mère et toi cherchant un moyen de revenir à StoryBrooke ?

\- Vaguement. Je me rappelle, enfin j'ai cru voir que je te menaçais avec une dague. Tu étais attaché à un arbre, enfin je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Emma toujours autant troublée. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts, habillée d'un gilet rose clair. Il me semble qu'il s'agissait de Snow…

\- En effet c'était elle puis il y avait avec vous Mulan et Aurore. Je dois l'avouer que tu avais vu clair dans mon jeu seulement en un regard.

\- Aurore, la belle au bois dormant avec Mulan ?! Je les ai vraiment rencontrés ?! Pourquoi ai-je oublié une rencontre si intéressante et importante ?

\- Le sort de Regina, love, pour ton bien et le bien de ton fils. Je vais te raconter notre première rencontre qui fut très mouvementée. »

Hook décida de commander d'autres boissons. Il avait confiance en lui et en Emma, tout redeviendra comme avant. Leur relation avancera peut-être, c'est ce qu'il espérait en tout cas. Le pirate reprit alors une pinte de bière alors que Emma préféra, cette fois-ci, prendre un muffin aux fruits rouges. Pour Killian, cette entrevue était comme leur premier rendez-vous galant. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Maintenant Emma était en face de lui toute souriante malgré son air interrogateur.

« Te souviens-tu du camp dans lequel tu avais été emmené par Mulan et Aurore ?

-Très vaguement. Je me souviens…, s'interrompis Emma. Elle venait de regarder Killian dans les yeux.

\- Continue, essaye de te souvenir, amour. Fais un effort, encouragea le pirate. »

La mémoire d'Emma allait lui revenir et il le savait. Il fallait juste lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'abandonnera. Le capitaine se battra coûte que coûte pour retrouver l'Emma qu'il aime au plus profond de son cœur de pirate. Killian décida alors de donner le coup de pouce à la mémoire de sa princesse. Il se pencha assez pour se rapprocher du visage de sa belle pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue droite. Emma se mis à rougir mais ne s'enfuit pas après ce baiser chaste.


	5. Chapitre 4

Les images revenaient encore et encore dans la tête de la belle. Tout commençait à se clarifier. Elle **arrivait à percevoir** leur rencontre à Neverland. Cependant la jeune policière avait besoin d'être sûre. Emma ne voyait plus seulement son périple à Neverland mais également celui de la forêt enchantée. Les images ne faisaient que se rapporter aux moments vécus avec Killian. La blondinette en était convaincue désormais : il était quelqu'un de très important dans sa vie. Les sentiments pour Kilian ressurgissaient. Emma savait qu'elle aimait le pirate. C'était certainement son assurance et son arrogance qui lui plaisait, son côté pirate.

Killian savait. Il avait bien vu la tête de sa princesse : elle avait encore eu des flashs. Le pirate se demandait bien quels **étaient-ils**. Un pirate était curieux, chose qui caractérisait très bien Hook.

«Que se passe-t-il, love ? demanda le Capitaine en se calant au fond du fauteuil.  
\- Des bribes de nos souvenirs.  
\- Des bribes de nos souvenirs ? répéta le brun abasourdi par la réponse. »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou alors avait-il entendu ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne pouvait imaginer Emma accepter ses sentiments envers lui. Killian en était certain ; tout pouvait changer à partir de maintenant. Il ne pouvait que sourire à sa princesse. Le pirate était très confiant. La conquête d'une jolie jeune femme était un exercice **lequel** il excellait.

« Love, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Mais nos souvenirs ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Ecoute cela me semble étrange mais je vois seulement les moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Comme si notre relation était importante dans mon ancienne vie…Je ne comprends pas…Puis il y a ce rêve qui ne cesse de m **e** hanter depuis une année- murmura Emma. »

Elle mettait sa tête dans ses mains. Elle était désespérée.

« Tu es importante pour moi mais tu ne t'en souviens plus…Ta mémoire essaye de  
te rappeler tes sentiments que tu as envers moi. Tout ce que nous avons ressenti ensemble dans les meilleurs et les pires moments. Attends tu as bien dit un rêve ? Quel rêve ?  
\- Sommes-nous mariés ? questionna Emma pour tenter de percer le secret de son rêve.  
\- Mariés ?! »

La capitaine Hook ne comprenait plus cette conversation. Il était dérouté par le raisonnement d'Emma. Pourquoi parlait-elle de mariage ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Sa tendre ne lui disait pas tout et le pirate le savait au fond de lui. Killian fronçait les sourcils. Tout ceci n'était pas clair. Emma devait se confier à lui, il le fallait.

« Ecoute-moi Emma : je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu me dis, il me faut de l'aide. Tu as fait un rêve ? De quelle sorte ? s'exprima Killian.  
\- Je rêve de la même chose depuis une année… »

Emma avait une confiance aveugle en Killian mais elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu ? Cela lui semblait si ridicule ce rêve. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup et décida de prendre la parole. Emma se redressa dans son fauteuil avant de parler.

« Mon rêve était étrange…J'attendais quelqu'un dans un château. J'étais habillée d'une robe bleue et mes cheveux étaient attachés. Mh pourquoi je dis ça ?! Cela n'a pas d'importance- se ressaisissait Emma. Passons les détails. Je devais me marier avec le capitaine Crochet **,** celui du dessin animé. Enfin Le Crochet que nous connaissons ici. Dans le labyrinthe il y avait tous les personnages de conte de fée tels que Blanche-Neige, Charmant, Belle ainsi que la Méchante Reine. Nous allions vers eux pour célébrer notre mariage. Mais tout le monde se transforma en zombie et nous devions tous les combattre pour survivre…  
\- Love ne t'en fait pas tout est fini désormais. Je suis ici pour te ramener parmi les tiens. Chez toi.  
\- Mais le rêve ?  
-Cela voulait certainement dire que tu avais une famille quelque part, des gens qui t'aiment. Cela va aller. Te souviens-tu ? »

Emma ne pouvait se souvenir de leurs moments passés ensemble seulement avec des bribes de mémoire. Killian devait raconter leur belle histoire à la princesse. Le capitaine se racla donc la gorge avant de commencer sa longue histoire, leur histoire.

« Tout commença dans la forêt enchantée. Tu étais bloquée, ta mère et toi, dans ce monde **-** ci. J'étais le seul survivant d'une attaque de Cora. Cora, c'est la mère de Regina. Elle aussi, était une très méchante sorcière. Ta mère et toi n'étiez pas présentes lors de la dite attaque. Lorsque tu as posé ton premier regard sur moi en me délivrant des planches alors j'ai su quelle merveilleuse personne tu étais love. »

Emma rougissait à ce compliment. Comment un pirate pouvait être si adorable et touchant ? Hook souriait en voyant sa belle princesse encore une fois embarrassé **e** par la sincérité de ses paroles. La jeune blonde essaya de se **remémorer** l'endroit précis de leur rencontre et des sentiments qui l'avaient traversé. Emma ne voyait rien de magique dans ce monde. Elle était seulement arrivée dans un petit village de rescapé **s** ou des réfugiés. Les petites cabanes étaient faites en bois. Il semblait **y** avoir un survivant à cette tuerie. Seulement, ce dernier était bloqué sous des planches. Le village était dévasté. Tous les cœurs des réfugiés étaient arrachés. Emma sortit le survivant. Il ne lui semblait pas être net malgré son visage charmeur. Ses yeux imploraient de la pitié. Cependant, la sauveuse n'était pas dupe.

« Te rappelles-tu de l'interrogatoire élaboré par tes soins ? Tu avais vu clair dans mon petit jeu dès le début. Même mon physique diablement incroyable n'a pas pu te convaincre quoiqu'il t'ait déstabilisé ! ria avec sensualité le Capitaine. »

La sauveuse pouffa à son tour. Il était vrai que Killian était irrésistible. Ses yeux bleus faisaient tout son charme. Emma sut alors qu'elle était la véritable personnalité de Hook : arrogant et sûr de lui. Etonnement cela lui plaisait. Elle avait zappé Walsh de son esprit et semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. A ce moment précis, elle n'était la femme d'un seul homme ; celle de Killian Jones. Il avait une complète emprise sur elle. Hook se rappela avec plaisir les regards échangés lors de cet interrogatoire. Les sentiments commençaient à apparaitre. Peut était-ce leur premier flirt ? De toute manière, il aimait dire que cela était le cas.

« Bien entendu tu ne m'a pas cru à propos de mon identité. Je disais être un pauvre forgeron du camp des réfugiés. J'ai pu alors découvrir ton don ; le don de savoir si quelqu'un te mentait. Devant une telle beauté je déclarai forfait, continua le pirate.  
-Un pirate se rendant si facilement ?! Je n'en crois pas un traitre mot ! s'amusa Emma.  
-Disons que je ne voulais pas blesser cette jeune demoiselle ; je venais à peine de la rencontrer, ajouta Killian avec son sourire typique sur son visage. »

Emma appréciait vraiment ce style d'humour même si cela était plus de la provocation que de l'humour.

« Je me suis retrouvé attaché à un arbre après, livré comme nourriture aux trolls. J'ai déclaré forfait en révélant ma véritable identité. Tu voulais me tuer love. Tu as posé une lame de poignard sous ma gorge. Je savais depuis le début qu'il y avait un pirate en toi Swan ! »

Il prit son sac en cuir et le mit sur la table :  
« C'est dans ce vieux sac que tu as découvert mon étincelant crochet, n'est-il pas ? »

Emma regarda avec attention le crochet puis la besace pour se souvenir. Elle s'en souvenait. La sauveuse toucha alors cette dernière. Elle était lisse au touché avec quelques accroc **s** ici et là. Emma frissonna. La besace semblait avoir vécu ; le cuir était ancien mais il était très bien conservé. Elle préféra laisser continuer Hook. La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire. Il était beau. Il fallait bien l'admettre.

« J'ai prononcé une phrase qui t'a alors convaincu à me libérer : nous voulons la même chose, c'est de récupérer la boussole magique, implicita le capitaine avec un regard complice. »  
Emma savait très bien ce qui lui faisait ça était faux. Elle ne voulait pas de cette relation avec lui à ce moment-là, enfin d'après ses souvenirs… Voulait-elle de cette relation désormais ? Non car elle était folle amoureuse de Walsh. Pourtant ce que la sauveuse ressentait pour le pirate était plus enivrant. Tout cela la troublait. Emma pensa alors que cela devait être sur le coup de l'émotion, elle n'éprouvait aucuns sentiments pour l'homme en face d'elle. Et pourtant, une petite voix lui disait le contraire. Hook continuait son histoire mais ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que sa princesse ne l'écoutait plus. Ce dernier s'interrompit gentiment afin que sa belle puisse avoir toute son attention.  
« Love, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Killian qui avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Emma. »

Emma hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle allait bien. La voix de Killian la réconfortait. Cette dernière lui apportait tant de chaleur, c'était indescriptible. Pourquoi s'abandonnai **t** -elle totalement à cet inconnu ? Pourquoi elle ne se protégeait pas ? Pourquoi restait-elle si passive ? Hook ressaisit la main de sa princesse pour la réconforter. C'était le contraire qui se produisit. Emma ressentait une forte chaleur sur sa main gauche, une chaleur réconfortante comme la voix du capitaine. Elle sentait une sensation agréable la parcourant. Elle était différente de celle de leur premier contact. La sauveuse avait l'impression que l'on faisait attention à elle et qu'elle était en sécurité. Killian ne fut pas surpris ; il savait qu'il pouvait continuer son récit.

« Tu étais déterminée à trouver la boussole car malgré tout tu me faisais confiance. On parcourait tous les chemins qui nous séparaient de la tige du haricot magique à pied. Tu voulais absolument retrouver Henry. »  
Killian semblait bien lire en elle. Emma pensa alors qu'il devait être quelqu'un d'important pour la connaitre autant.  
« On a monté un haricot magique ? s'étonna la sauveuse.  
-Eh bien oui. Il fallait bien qu'une charmante jeune fille m'accompagne ! Je n'avais malheureusement que deux bracelets magiques pour monter à la tige de haricot. J'avais bien espéré que cela soit toi, love. Tu étais celle qui avait le plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Tu ne voulais pas abandonner ton fils comme on t'avait abandonné.  
\- Comment sais-tu cela ?!  
\- Tu as la même lueur dans les yeux que les enfants perdus. Je l'ai vu dès notre premier échange de regard. Malgré tous tes efforts, cette lueur brille toujours dans tes yeux.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas une enfant perdue, se défendit la jeune femme.  
\- Un orphelin reste un orphelin… »

Cette conversion semblait familière à Emma. Cette dernière pensait qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, mais quand ? La sauveuse était confuse. Tous ces sentiments étaient refoulés, toutes les pensées qu'elle avait eues pour des parents qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comment cela était possible que le pirate sache qu'elle avait été abandonnée ? S'était-elle confiée à lui ? Pourtant Emma avait du mal à se confier même à une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien. Alors comment ? Tout cela la dépassait et la frustrait de même que la montée du haricot magique. Comment avait-elle pu monter un haricot magique ? Comment pouvait-elle être sûre de s'en sortir ? Emma était courageuse et n'avait peur de rien. La jeune femme percevait la scène, cela était certain. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi le pirate lui avait donné un bracelet en cuir noir, cela devait être le bracelet pour franchir la barrière de protection. En effet, la pousse de haricot magique était protégée par la magie.  
Hook avait sorti de sa sacoche un de ces bracelets. Il l'avait gardé comme pour se souvenir de ce périple au palais des géants.

« Voici le bracelet qui nous a permis de monter au haricot. »

Emma prit le bracelet des mains du capitaine. Elle reconnaissait la texture. Malheureusement la conversation ne lui revint pas en mémoire, elle aurait bien voulu savoir. Etait-elle hautaine et méfiante ? Seul Hook pouvait en juger.

« Je me délectais de te voir si pressé ! Tu ne semblais ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec un charmant pirate.  
\- Depuis quand les pirates sont charmants ?  
\- Depuis que je suis pirate **charmant, Swan !** souria le capitaine. »

La jeune policière essaya de ne pas réagir mais cette dernière esquissa tout de même un sourire. Le pirate ne pouvait plus cacher sa joie : Emma commençait à redevenir la sauveuse qu'il avait toujours connu. Il le savait qu'il allait réussir sa mission. Killian n'avait pas encore joué toutes ses cartes.

« Nous montâmes alors cette pousse de haricot. Tu refusais de me parler pendant cette ascension. Je voulais savoir si tu avais reçu beaucoup d'amour dans ta vie mais tu **m** 'as mentis, love.  
\- Non je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.  
\- Oui ce mensonge. Tu as vu mon tatouage sur mon avant-bras et tu as compris. »

Killian essaya alors de cacher son bras. Cela appartenait à son passé douloureux. Emma ne devait pas savoir qu'une autre femme l'avait précédé dans le cœur du pirate. Toutefois, cette dernière prit le bras du capitaine avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le cacher. La sauveuse vit alors un tatouage en forme de cœur à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. Elle l'effleura alors avec ses doigts. Emma se souvenait de ce tatouage et de leur conversation en haut du haricot magique. Killian détournait le regard pour ne pas voir le regard compatissant de sa princesse. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu ce tatouage.

« Hook je suis désolée, murmura sincèrement la jeune femme. »

Le pirate tourna de nouveau la tête vers son interlocutrice. Elle savait. Avait-elle retrouvé toute sa mémoire ? Il n'est plus sûr de savoir exactement ce qu'Emma ressentait. Cette phrase avait provoqué un réel trouble, le savait-elle ? Le capitaine avait revu avec douleur les souvenirs **de** Milah. Il réussit toutefois à revenir à ses esprits pour continuer son récit.

« Nous fûmes alors arrivés devant le palais des géants. Tu as vu ce tatouage car tu étais blessée à la main. Tu avais dû te couper en montant. Je devais soigner ta blessure à la main ; un petit coup de rhum sur la plaie plus un petit bandage fait par mes soins. Je parie d'ailleurs que tu as gardé ce bout de tissu dans ta veste. Tu avais cette veste d'ailleurs Swan. »

Ce matin, l'inconscient d'Emma l'avait guidé dans le choix de son manteau. C'était un signe. La jeune femme ouvrit alors ses poches de sa veste dans l'espoir de trouver un bout de tissu. Elle trouva alors ce dernier et le prit pour le montrer au pirate. Killian souria, il n'était pas le seul à avoir conservé un souvenir de cette **péripétie.**

« Tu avais trouvé un excellent plan pour accéder à la salle au trésor des géants.  
-Je me souviens seulement de notre expédition dans la salle, désespéra Emma.  
\- Mulan t'avait donné de la poudre grise pour te défendre si je t'attaquais, j'imagine. Comme si j'étais le méchant.  
-Tu es un pirate. Tu n'es pas totalement un héros.  
\- Tu m'as fait devenir un héros Swan. Sinon je ne serai pas là. »  
Kilian avait raison pensa Emma. Elle avait vu pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé la première fois. Hook avait sauvé son père.  
« Tu as sauvé Charmant.  
\- Je voulais que tu perçoives l'homme bon que j'étais. Il s'était pris une flèche d'enfant perdu pendant la bagarre. La pointe avait été trempée dans de l'ombre rêve, un terrible poison.  
\- Je croyais qu'il avait failli mourir car les enfants perdus vous avaient tendu un piège. Tu voulais récupérer un sextant.  
\- Non. Il a avoué la vérité lors de notre passage dans la grotte aux échos pour sauver Bae…Peut-on en revenir à ton plan ingénieux que tu as eu lors de notre mission ? »

Hook ne voulait visiblement pas parler de ce moment. Il avait exposé ses sentiments au grand jour devant le père de Henry. Le capitaine n'était pas fier.

« Qui est Bae ?  
-Dans votre monde il se fait appeler Neal, c'est le père de Henry, expliqua calmement le pirate. »

Emma réfléchissait ; le pirate devait conna **î** tre Neal, mais comment ?

« Je tapais contre un bouclier avec un os de géant pour attirer le géant dehors et ensuite l'assommer. Tu te tenais sur une statue pour jeter la poudre à la figure du géant. Notre plan avait fonctionné. Nous faisons une belle équipe, Swan. Tout ceci me manque, avoua le pirate. Une fois dans la salle, tu m'as sauvé d'un piège : une corde était tendue et cela allait faire tomber une cage. Tu es perspicace love. Notre premier contact. Tu m'as **serré dans tes bras** pour éviter le piège. Tu en avais mis du temps et puis c'était une bonne excuse pour te jeter dans mes bras ! »

Ce moment avait été très embarrassant pour la Sauveuse. Néanmoins, elle avait appris à connaitre le côté pirate de Killian avant de **percevoir** son côté héros. La sauveuse se souvenait de tout mais elle préférait **écouter** la version de son histoire.

« Je voulais monter sur un tas de breloque mais tu as vu clair dans mon jeu. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance et je ne demandais qu'avoir ta confiance. Crois-le ou non, je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber.  
\- Tu voulais prendre tout l'or que tu pouvais, je parie. Les pirates et l'or…  
\- Malheureusement, le géant se réveilla. Tu le piégeas avec la cage. J'étais enseveli sous des pierres. Je ne savais pas comment tu avais fait pour convaincre le géant. J'ai toujours cru en toi. Tu es exceptionnelle, Swan. »

Qu'avait-elle d'exceptionnelle ? Emma se le demandait bien. A quoi rimait ce rendez-vous ? Etait-elle manipulée par le pirate ?

« Je suppose que tu avais encore eu une idée ingénieuse. Je voulais toucher cette boussole mais, encore une fois, tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Toutefois, tu m'as aidé à me relever des écroulements de rochers. Tu m'a ensuite trahi…  
\- Je t'ai ensuite encha **î** né, poursuivit Emma. Je devais prendre de l'avance. Je te craignais.  
\- Ne mens pas à toi-même, love. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Qui ferait confiance à un pirate de toute manière ? J'ai risqué ma vie pour t'emmener en haut de la tige et à Neverland pour sauver ton fils et Neal pour toi.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre de te faire confiance un jour. »

Hook se le promettait ; il allait tout faire pour gagner cette confiance si précieuse. Une chose était sûre : le pirate obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Emma ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit mais cela était maintenant trop tard. Les images continuaient à influer dans la tête sans vraiment de sens. Le pirate reprit la parole ne montrant pas sa faiblesse.

« Tu avais raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Cora m'attendait en bas de la tige de haricot. Elle m'avait dit : tu l'as choisi et cela aura des conséquences. Elle avait raison. »

Emma n'avait pas connaissance de cette partie de l'histoire. Elle aurait en voulu en savoir plus. Killian fit comprendre à sa belle qu'il ne voulait pas continuer. Le capitaine lui conta alors comment il avait pris de l'élan pour planter son crochet dans la poitrine de Cora. Ce fut le début de son histoire d'amour avec le sol. Emma ne se souvenait plus de ces petits détails qui, pourtant, faisaient le charme du pirate.

« Je ne suis pas près d'oublier notre combat pour tenter de récupérer la boussole devant le portail du lac. J'ai pu découvrir cette fougue en toi. Tu t'es admirablement battu avec un sabre. J'avais la main sur toi. Tu étais par terre. Je préfère avoir un autre type de pratique avec une femme couchée sur le dos, murmura le pirate en faisant un clin d'œil à sa princesse. Puis tu as réussi à me battre. Je suis encore tombé par terre. »

Emma était mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi douée dans le maniement d'un sabre. Le capitaine ne devait pas être si méchant et fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître finalement. La jeune femme sourit à cette pensée. Hook aurait bien voulu savoir chaque pensée de son cygne mais il se retint. Le but n'était pas d'effrayer Emma.

« Oui ce moment-là ; je m'en souviens vaguement…J'avais la volonté de ne pas vous laissez passer. Puis il y a eu ce moment, cette sensation très étrange.  
\- Cora a essayé de retirer ton cœur de ta cage thoracique. Il y a alors eu une lumière repoussant Cora émanent de ta poitrine. Ta mère et toi avaient pu nous vaincre grâce à ta magie. Personne ne savait encore que tu possédais cette magie si puissante en toi, la magie de la Sauveuse. Tu es extraordinaire, Swan. Tu m'as ensorcelé.  
\- Quel ensorcèlement ? s'affola la jeune policière. Je ne me souviens pas d'un **quelqueconque** sortilège.  
-Tu m'as ensorcelé avec cette force de vivre et cette magnifique beauté que j'avais tant convoitées. Si tu savais tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour que tu deviennes enfin mienne. »

Tout à coup Killian était devenu sérieux. Emma pouvait sentir qu'il était sincère, cela la touchait énormément. Malheureusement la sauveuse ne savait plus quelle vie était réelle. Etait-elle dans un rêve ?  
Des images beaucoup moins joyeuses lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait de Killian. Le moment où elle était enfermée dans le cachot de Rumplestiltskin lui revint particulièrement en mémoire. Emma ne savait plus comment interpréter les faits et les gestes du pirate. Cette dernière pensait ne pas pouvoir s'échapper de cette cellule.

« Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce mal ? Je sais que tu es le capitaine Crochet mais pourquoi faire de bonnes actions et détruire ces dernières avec des mauvaises actions ? Cela ne me semble pas logique.  
\- Emma, tu m'as fait devenir un héros. Sans toi je serai encore le terrible Capitaine Crochet du conte pour enfant. Je dois bien reconnaitre que je ne suis pas du côté du bien. Le crocodile est la cause de ce que je suis.  
\- Milah… »

La capitaine devait venger la mort de son aimée de n'importe quelle manière. Il voulait qu'Emma se rappelle de chaque facette de sa personnalité, à lui, le Capitaine Crochet.

« Te souviens-tu de ma tentative de tuer le crocodile à New York ?  
\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Tu t'es rué sur Gold avec une certaine rage dans les yeux. »

Killian acquiesça. Ce moment ne le tourmentai pas contrairement à Emma. Cette dernière s'en souvenait parfaitement car elle venait de retrouver Neal… C'était à New-York. Au début, elle était venue retrouver le fils de Monsieur Gold pour enfin s'apercevoir que Neal était son fils. Emma avait été sous le choc. Elle venait de découvrir que Rumplestiltskin était le grand père de son fils. La jeune femme se souvenait très bien de la scène en bas de l'immeuble de Neal.

« Tu l'ignorai peut être mais nous venions de retrouver Neal, Baelfire. C'était au pied de l'immeuble où tu as attaqué Gold. Je ne savais pas comment tu avais réussi à franchir les portes entre la forêt enchanté et le monde réel. Tu as empoisonné Gold pensant t'être débarrassé de lui. Je me souviens clairement du moment où nous l'avons allongé sur le canapé de Neal… »

Cette partie de l'histoire, Killian l'ignorait. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Neal. Le pirate avait été prêt à se retirer de la compétition des conquérants au cœur d'Emma pour rendre le bonheur perdu à la famille Cassidy. Killian avait été prêt à souffrir pour voir sa princesse avoir sa fin heureuse. Il avait suffisamment vécu avec Neal pour savoir qu'il était un homme bien contrairement à lui, le méchant pirate de l'histoire. Emma avait su cela.

« Tu as pris le cœur d'Aurore pour tes propres fin pour aller à Storybrooke ! Ce n'est pas un exploit de Héro ! Tu sers seulement tes intérêts. Je savais bien que tu étais encore complice avec Cora.  
-Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais réussis à sortir de cette prison. Vu que je te connais assez, je dirai que ta magie t'a permis de te libérer.  
\- Oui cette magie dont je ne savais pas qui existait en moi. Je crois l'avoir compris plus tard mais je ne sais plus quand. J'ai soufflé sur un parchemin où était inscrit mon prénom à l'encre magique. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, qu'elle était magique. Je refusais de croire que j'aurais quelque chose d'extraordinaire en moi. »

Killian savait depuis le début la particularité de sa princesse. Le portable d'Emma se mit alors à sonner. C'était Henry qui essayait de la joindre. Emma avait un rendez-vous avec son fils à Central Parc. Il avait lieu chaque jour, c'était un rituel mère-fils. La sauveuse n'avait pas vu l'heure passée, elle était déjà en retard. Hook écoutait attentivement la conversation, il fallait qu'il prenne congé. Ce dernier commença à partir discrètement pour laisser Emma parler à son fils. La jeune femme se rendit compte un peu tard que le pirate l'avait laissé toute seule. Elle tournait la tête et le voyait entrain de quitter le café. La policière attrapa rapidement son sac ainsi que son blouson pour rattraper à temps le pirate. Elle ignorait si Killian voulait seulement prendre l'air ou partir définitivement.

« Hook ! hurla Emma. »

Le pirate se retourna. Sa princesse lui tenait désormais son bras gauche et lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Neverland, raconte-moi notre aventure à Neverland »

Le capitaine ne savait comment réagir. Etait-ce vraiment l'Emma qu'il connaissait se tenant devant lui ?

« Tu dois voir ton fils. Je ne veux pas être source de trouble. Tu as peut-être retrouvé la mémoire mais pas lui. »

La policière hésita un moment. Elle pensa, après mure réflexion, que cela n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.


	6. Chapitre 5

Emma commença alors à marcher pour rejoindre Henry. Le pirate la suivit alors sans un bruit. Le trajet se déroula en silence. Hook voulait se poser quelque part pour pouvoir lui raconter la suite de leurs aventures. Il aimait bien Central Parc. C'était le seul espace vert dans ce quartier où tout allait trop vite.

Une fois arrivée au niveau d'un pont de couleur blanc marbre, le duo vit Henry en train de jouer avec sa console portable. Killian restait en retrait et attendait le signal de sa princesse. Emma et Henry s'installèrent sur des rochers un peu plus loin près d'un autre pont en pierre cette fois ci. La jeune policière lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Le coin était si paisible en comparaison à leur aventure de Neverland.

Emma n'avait pas explicitement dit à son fils qui était Hook. Elle espérait que ce dernier ne dise pas la nature de leur relation. La sauveuse était peu fière. La capitaine s'assit alors à côté de Henry. Ce dernier le regardait bizarrement.

« Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? demanda naturellement le jeune adolescent.

\- Pourquoi tu es habillé comme CA ? répondit le Capitaine visiblement vexé. »

Ils ressemblaient à deux enfants en train de se disputer. Emma regardait Killian avec un air de reproche. Cela montrait sa complicité avec son fils, différente de celle que le pirate avait déjà vue. Le regard de la sauveuse était différent, lui aussi, de ce que Hook avait vu auparavant.

« Henry avait été enlevé par Peter Pan, c'est pour cela que nous sommes allés à Neverland. »

Le concerné fit une mauvaise mine. L'étranger mentait, il s'en serait souvenu s'il avait été enlevé par Peter Pan. D'abord qui était cet étrange inconnu ?

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, le jeune adolescent donna un gobelet en carton à sa mère. C'était un chocolat chaud provenant du vendeur près de leur coin. Emma le prit avec plaisir même si elle en avait déjà bu un avec le capitaine. Le silence pesait : Killian ne voulait pas interrompre les pensées de Henry et ce moment mère-fils. C'est Henry qui eut le courage de briser ce silence.

« Pourquoi Peter Pan ? Je ne comprends pas.

Tu étais pourtant plus perspicace que cela avant, fit remarquer le pirate. »

Emma le regarda de travers pour lui conseiller d'arrêter ce type de remarque envers son fils.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda le garçon.

C'est un client. Je dois aller dans le Maine pour résoudre une affaire. Je t'emmène avec moi enfin nous ! »

Henry aurait voulu des explications sur cette affaire mais il se ravisa. Le garçon était content car ce petit voyage voulait dire qu'il n'allait plus avoir d'école pendant un certain moment. Cela l'intriguait tout de même pourquoi sa mère ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt ? Et Walsh ? Venait-il avec eux ? L'adolescent n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait rencontrer sa famille. Après avoir bu une petite gorgée de son chocolat, Emma prit la parole :

« Ce que tu vas entendre sera la stricte vérité sur notre passé. Cela te paraitra dingue mais cela est réel. Aie confiance. »

Henry se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. Sa mère était bizarre pas comme d'habitude. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle était comme troublée mais pourquoi ? Il se doutait bien que cela avait avoir avec cet homme étrange aux idées loufoques.  
Leurs regards essayaient de se fuir. Henry n'était pas dupe. Killian décida enfin de se présenter au jeune adolescent de manière la plus correcte possible.

« Je suis un ami de ta mère, gamin. Je m'appelle Killian Jones. »

C'est tout ce que Henry avait besoin de savoir. Le jeune savait que cet étrange personnage était un pirate. Cela n'était pas n'importe quel pirate c'était le Capitaine Crochet. Pourquoi le méchant de Neverland était ici ? Pourquoi Peter Pan était le méchant de l'histoire ? Il devait oser poser la question.

« Peter Pan m'a kidnappé ?! Je croyais tu étais le méchant, déclara Henry en pointant Killian.  
\- En effet, tu étais le véritable croyant en la magie. Peter Pan t'a enlevé avec l'aide de ses sbires. L'une d'elle était d'ailleurs la copine de ton père…

\- J'ai rencontré mon père ? s'interrogea le jeune.

\- Oui ta mère l'avait retrouvé pour ton grand père Le crocodile.

\- Rumplestiltskin, le corrigea Emma.

\- Le nain tracassin est mon grand-père ? s'étonna Henry.

\- Et mes parents sont Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant- expliqua la jeune femme. »

Sa famille n'était pas si loin finalement. Elle était dans des livres sur les étagères de sa chambre. Ce n'était pourtant que le début. Comment réagira Henry en sachant qu'il a rencontré la fée Clochette, Wendy, la Méchante Reine et tant d'autres ? Il fallut un peu de temps à l'adolescent pour digérer la nouvelle. Un autre monde existait dont Neverland. Henry avait du mal à y croire. Le monde de ses contes préférés existait.

« Si je me souviens bien elle s'appelait Tamara, continua Emma.

\- En tout cas ils t'ont kidnappé et j'ai gentiment prêté mon bateau à tes mères pour te retrouver, souria le capitaine.

\- Mes mères ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Comment allait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle l'avait abandonné ? Cela n'était pas facile d'annoncer à son fils qu'il avait été abandonné à la naissance. Le capitaine se rapprocha de sa princesse pour lui témoigner tout son soutien. Henry savait très bien qu'il y avait un problème. Hook chuchota alors à l'oreille de sa douce :

« Je peux le faire, tu es émotionnellement incapable de lui parler. »

La sauveuse se retenait pour ne pas pleurer et s'effondrer. Elle ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir abandonné son fils. Killian avait une fois de plus lu dans les yeux de son cygne.

Il se releva alors pour se tenir en face de Henry. Le capitaine ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de faire les cents pas devant l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. Henry commençait à s'inquiéter, il savait que le pirate devait lui révéler une information cruciale.

« J'ai dit 'tes mères' car tu as été élevé par une autre femme. Ne soit pas fâché contre ta mère, elle voulait que tu aies toutes tes chances comparés à elle. Emma fut abandonnée par ses parents pour le bien du royaume de tes grands-parents, c'est la Sauveuse.

\- Qui est mon autre mère ? La méchante Reine ?

\- Henry ! Comment tu as fait pour deviner ?! »

Sa mère avait pris son fils par les épaules. Elle était déconcertée par la réponse de ce dernier. Emma se dit alors qu'il faisait peut-être des rêves étranges comme elle. Le garçon se demandait bien pourquoi sa mère paraissait tant affolée. Il avait dit ce nom de personnage presque au hasard et naturellement. Bien évidemment, la policière lui posa tout un tas de question pour connaitre l'origine de sa réponse. Comme sa mère le pensait, le jeune faisait des rêves pour les moins surprenants. Henry rêvait régulièrement d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et à la bouche rouge sang s'occuper de lui. Cette dernière n'aimait pas tout le monde dans cette ville où ils habitaient, elle se faisait respecter et avait des pouvoirs magiques. Cette étrange dame qui occupait ses rêves avait les mêmes traits de caractère que la Méchante Reine.  
Emma écoutait très attentivement son fils. Les souvenirs ne disparaissent jamais complètement et la sauveuse le savait très bien. Henry ne semblait pas très affecté par la révélation du pirate. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas. Cela aurait dû avoir l'effet contraire mais Henry n'était pas comme tous les autres garçons de son âge. Le collégien racontait ses rêves comme des contes. Sa mère était époustouflée.

Cette dernière encouragea Killian à poursuivre son récit sur Neverland. Le pirate s'assit devant Henry et Emma. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne peux dire exactement comment Peter Pan t'a traité mais je pense avoir une idée. Il a essayé de faire de toi son complice et son ami le plus dévoué, un enfant perdu. Sais-tu qui sont les enfants perdus,gamin ?

\- Ce sont les enfants orphelins qui n'ont pas de famille, expliqua prudemment le garçon.

\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, continua le pirate avec un sourire forcé. Peter Pan enlève les enfants et fait oublier leur famille. C'est le méchant de l'histoire. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai aidé ton père alors qu'il avait ton âge. Je l'ai aidé à s'échapper de Neverland. Peter croyait que Baelfire était le vrai croyant. Peter s'était trompé d'une génération.

\- Comment as-tu atterrit à Neverland ?

\- Longue histoire, répliqua le pirate visiblement embarrassé. »

L'histoire de son père semblait intéressante aussi mais rien de plus ne fut explicité là-dessus par le capitaine.

« Les épreuves furent longues et tortueuse pour te retrouver. Tes mères n'étaient pas d'accord et se disputaient sans cesse, ton grand-père, Charmant, ne m'aimait visiblement guère et ton autre grand-père, eh bien, il me haïssait. Nous n'étions pas un groupe très soudé même si nous avions tous les avantages de notre côté. Ta mère ne me faisait pas confiance. Qui pouvait bien faire confiance à un pirate de toute façon ? Nous avions les magiciens les plus puissants étant Regina- la Méchante Reine-et le Crocodile. Ta mère est également dotée de pouvoir magique. Tes grands-parents représentaient le courage à eux deux. Malheureusement nous avions échoué à notre première épreuve. »

Killian se tut un moment. Emma et Henry le regardèrent attentivement, captivés par l'histoire du pirate.

« Emma avait sauté dans la mer car elle avait compris une chose que les autres n'avaient pas compris il fallait se serrer les coudes. Tout cela à cause d'une sirène sauvée. »

Le pirate essaya de se calmer avant de reprendre :

« Il ne faut pas se fier à une sirène, ces créatures sont espiègles et mauvaises. Vos contes ne reflètent pas la vérité de toute manière. Tout est faussé à part dans le livre de Henry. As-tu ce livre particulier où tous les contes te semblent différents de ceux contés ici ? Un livre rectangulaire avec pour titre _Once Upon A Time_ en lettre dorée ? »

Henry ne se souvenait pas d'un tel ouvrage qu'il aurait pu avoir en sa possession. Le pirate avait espéré que le livre soit revenu sur l'étagère du jeune adolescent mais il avait eu tort.

« Les sirènes ne sont pas des êtres guidant les marins, elles sont le contraires. Ce sont des créatures abjectes usant de leur beauté pour se nourrir des marins en manque de tendresse pour les appâter vers les fonds marins. La réalité est tout sauf un conte pour enfant.

\- Et la Fée Clochette vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Bien entendu. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs magiques pour nous aider à retrouver le campement de Peter Pan où tu étais retenu. Peter avait toutefois laissé une carte mystérieuse à ta mère pour trouver le campement. Simplement malin comme il est, c'était un piège tendu par lui-même et les enfants perdus. Durant cette embuscade, une flèche empoisonnée effleura ton grand-père.

\- Les autres l'avaient vu ? s'inquiéta Henry.

\- Non. Je l'avais remarqué en observant Charmant lorsque nous avons repris la route pour chercher le campement. Il avait les symptômes il transpirait beaucoup et avait du mal à avancer. Ce fut après ce piège que j'eu l'idée de chercher Clochette. Elle seule connaissait vraiment l'emplacement du camp de Peter.

\- Comment l'as-tu persuadé de te suivre pour le guérir ? demanda subitement la Sauveuse. »

Le pirate avait été surpris de la question de sa princesse. Cela était normal de savoir pourquoi Hook avait guérit Charmant.

Henry aurait voulu connaitre ses propres péripéties au sein de la jungle de Neverland mais c'était impossible. Le jeune adolescent devait retrouver la mémoire de lui-même. D'après le Capitaine, le vrai croyant ne retrouvait complètement sa mémoire seulement en retrouvant son livre.

« J'ai prétendu qu'un sextant existait pour nous aider à se repérer dans la jungle. Bien entendu le sextant n'existait pas et il n'était pas en haut de cette montagne. Une source se trouvait au mont. Cette fontaine pouvait guérir toute personne empoisonnée.

\- Tu l'as donc sauvé ?

\- Il ne voulait pas prendre de cette eau mais mourir en haut de cette montagne. Je l'ai donc forcé à boire. Seulement Charmant ne pouvait plus quitter Neverland sinon il mourrait de ce poison. »

Comment le pirate avait-il pu être si convaincant auprès du prince ? Emma ne remerciera jamais assez le pirate pour cela. Ce dernier évita de narrer comment sa mère l'avait remercié. Henry avait devant lui un piraté héroïque et non le méchant des contes pour enfant. Il était fier que ce capitaine soit un ami de sa famille. Cette famille qu'il aimait tant rencontrer. Mais quand-était-il de son père ? Était-il à la recherche de Neal ?

« Avant ces évènements, nous ne savions pas que Neal était vivant ni même à Neverland. Peter Pan me l'a appris après le sauvetage de ton grand-père. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à le dire aux autres _–mentit le pirate._ Nous avons donc pensé à le retrouver. Regina n'était pas d'accord avec nos projets alors elle s'est séparée de nous pour retrouver Clochette.

\- Vous avez retrouvé mon père ?!

\- Oui, dans une grotte un peu particulière. Bealfire était isolé au milieu de la grotte par un fossé. Pour accéder à la cage, nous devions révéler nos plus noirs désirs. Un passage en pierre apparu. Emma a libéré ton père par son plus sombre secret. »

Hook se tut. Ce moment n'avait pas été le meilleur pour lui. La rivalité et la jalousie l'avaient animé lors de la révélation. Ce fut aussi un des premiers moments où le pirate se dit de ne jamais renoncer à cette femme extraordinaire.

Henry aurait aimé demander ce secret. Il hésitait l'adolescent ne savait pas si sa mère était prête à entendre ce secret. Un pressentiment sur cette mystérieuse révélation le hantait. Il avait besoin de connaitre le plus possible la vérité pour redevenir celui qu'il était avant. D'ailleurs, l'école ne le préoccupait plus. Henry voulait seulement rencontrer tout ce monde qui existait parallèlement à celui qu'il connaissait.

Le jeune adolescent tourna alors son regard vers sa mère puis vers Hook. Emma ne semblait pas être rassurée par cette information inconnue qui allait être révéler. Killian attendait le signal de sa princesse il ne voulait pas instaurer des doutes entre elle et son fils. Ce dernier se leva donc pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le pirate et sa mère le suivirent.

« Le secret concernait mon père n'est-ce pas ? anticipa Henry.

\- Oui. Ta mère l'aimait encore…et c'est toujours le cas, répondit Killian en s'arrêtant près du lac. La vue lui plaisait parmi tous ces immeubles, un véritable petit paradis.  
\- Hook, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu fais, susurra Emma en se rapprochant de très près du capitaine.  
\- Je le fais pour toi. Ta famille est importante pour toi et tu es importante pour moi, admit le capitaine. »

Killian pu à nouveau sentir son parfum, ce merveilleux parfum. Il lui rappelait l'odeur de la mer et de l'aventure. Cela lui manquait. Hook savait qu'il allait ressentir à nouveau cette odeur de marée, d'océan et cette odeur de bois mouillé du Jolly Roger. Emma lui rappelait la sensation de naviguer sur les océans et les mers. Ce parfum lui évoquait ses minces souvenirs qu'il avait vécu avec sa princesse.

Le duo se regarda intensément plus rien ne comptait à part le corps de l'autre, l'odeur de l'autre et la présence de l'autre. Au diable tous ces souvenirs oubliés ! Ils pouvaient s'en créer de nouveau. Tout leur semblait se dérouler au ralentit. Un halo de lumière chaleureuse se faisait ressentir. Etait-ce cela le bonheur ? Une chose était certaine : le pirate vivait ses meilleurs instants depuis un an. Emma, elle, ressentit quelque chose de puissant, d'indescriptible en regardant le capitaine. La sauveuse déposa sa tête sur l'épaule confortable de Hook. Elle voulait admirer cette somptueuse vue avec lui. Les nuages et le soleil se reflétaient dans l'eau claire du lac. Quelques reflets d'eau apparaissaient furtivement sur les feuilles des arbres et des buissons.

Henry les regardait, désormais il comprenait les agissements de sa mère. Son cœur était tiraillé par trois hommes : Walsh, Killian et Neal. Aimait-elle vraiment son actuel petit ami ? Le jeune garçon aurait bien aimé le savoir. Sa mère aimait encore son père. L'arrivé du pirate n'avait en rien arrangé le cœur de sa mère. Une telle complicité existait entre le pirate et la policière. Henry ne désirait qu'une seule chose voir sa mère heureuse peu importe avec qui.

« Quel a été ton plus gros secret Hook ?demanda alors Swan. »

Le capitaine fut étonné d'entendre cette question. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? De toute manière il avait intérêt sinon Emma pourrait percevoir son mensonge. Killian voulait être un homme bon pour sa princesse.

« Je t'ai embrassé, commença le pirate.  
-C'est tout ?! Cela a suffi à faire avancer le passage ?!  
-Mon plus noir secret est ce que ce baiser a provoqué. »

Désormais, Killian affichait un visage impassible. Emma l'encouragea alors à continuer d'un regard.

« Mon secret est que: je n'ai jamais été capable de laisser partir mon premier amour… ma Milah...de croire que je pourrais jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce que je t'ai rencontré. »

La sauveuse était touchée par la révélation du pirate. Elle lui caressa alors la joue. Hook appuya sa tête contre la main d'Emma. Il ferma alors les yeux savourant ce moment de tendresse.

Henry voyait cette parfaite alchimie entre les deux adultes. Le pirate se dirigea joyeusement vers le jeune adolescent. Il lui mit amicalement la main sur l'épaule droite.

« Prêt à écouter la suite gamin ? »

Emma, Killian et Henry s'assirent sur un banc près de l'étendu d'eau. Le jeune garçon ouvrit son sac pour sortir trois barres chocolatées. Il en donna une au pirate et une à sa mère. Ils le remercièrent avec un sourire. Henry était placé entre le duo d'aventurier.

« Nous sommes donc partis à la recherche de l'ombre de Peter. Notre idée fut de l'emprisonner dans une noix de coco vide pour revenir ensuite à Storybrook. Régina avait trouvé Clochette. Nous étions prêts à te secourir. Cependant Peter t'avait déplacé au moment de notre attaque du campement.  
\- Où l'avait-il emmené ?  
\- Dans une grotte particulière encore une fois. Il voulait arracher le cœur d'Henry pour devenir quelqu'un d'invincible. Le crocodile devait régler ses comptes avec son père.  
-Peter Pan est mon arrière-grand père ? s'étonna le jeune garçon.  
-Notre famille a une drôle d'histoire. »

Le capitaine était sur le point de conter des évènements moins réjouissants. Il arrivait à cette situation de crise avec Peter Pan à Storybrook avec la nouvelle malédiction lancée par Peter Pan. Le moment où tout avait changé et la raison de sa présence ici.

Henry encouragea alors le pirate à continuer.

« Ce qui va suivre n'est pas du tout rose comme un conte de fée. Nous sommes arrivés à temps avant que Peter ne prenne ton cœur pour lui. Le crocodile prit alors la boîte de Pandore pour emprisonner le grand méchant. Il réussit à parer notre piège Peter avait échangé de corps avec toi. »

Le jeune adolescent arrêta de manger sa barre chocolatée pour réfléchir un instant. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ? Il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir été enfermé dans une boîte magique ni même en rêve. Henry éprouvait des difficultés pour croire Hook. Toute cette histoire était si rocambolesque ! Le jeune homme avait enfin une famille en plus de sa mère. Il prenait enfin conscience de la particularité de sa famille d'un côté se trouvait les héros et de l'autre côté se trouvait les ténèbres. Depuis le début, il sentait qu'il avait une famille hors de commun. En réalité, cela faisait un an que ce sentiment le hantait. Henry était heureux et plus rien ne manquait au puzzle si complexe de sa famille. Pendant cette année, l'adolescent avait poussé sa curiosité pour trouver ses origines et notamment apprendre à connaitre son père.

« L'ombre de Peter avait quitté la voile de mon bateau de retour à Storybrook. Cette dernière avait été appelée par Peter. Il avait un plan, tout en se servant de la capacité de tromper les personnes dans le corps de Henry. Ta mère savait que cela n'était pas réellement toi. Emma demanda la boite de Pandore au Crocodile. Cette dernière libéra le corps de Peter dont tu étais emprisonné. »

C'était compliqué à comprendre comme situation. Tout était si particulier. Henry comprit alors l'origine de sa perte de mémoire Peter Pan en était responsable.

« Le ténébreux réussit alors à remettre les âmes dans le bon corps. Il ne put retenir Peter. Malheureusement, la malédiction était déjà lancée et donc sur le point de se réaliser.  
-Quelle malédiction ? s'étonna la policière.  
\- La malédiction qui a amené les personnes de la forêt enchantée à Storybrook. Une fois relancée, toutes les personnes de Storybrook allaient oublier qui elles étaient. Le temps s'arrêtera à nouveau. Peter aurait eu la ville pour lui tout seul et il avait prévu de faire régner le chaos. Regina brisa sa propre malédiction avant que la nouvelle arrive.  
\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour Henry, finit alors Emma.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Amour, Henry n'est pas né dans la forêt enchantée et ne pouvait y aller. Alors un sort a effacé toutes vos aventures de votre mémoire. Il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Henry. »

Le capitaine se tut. Ce moment lui revint en mémoire et il n'aurait pas aimé s'en souvenir, cet adieu si déchirant avec Emma. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier et mon dieu que le pirate aimerait bien !  
La sauveuse fut bouleversée la grande Méchante Reine lui avait laissé son enfant. D'après Killian, Henry avait été abandonné. Ce fut un moyen pour récupérer le temps perdu. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Emma remercia cette femme dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

Hook lui avait conté tous les moments clés de son histoire oubliée. La jeune femme remercia alors le pirate d'un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle était émue deux personnes s'étaient sacrifiées pour son fils et elle. Cette dernière voulait encore embrasser son sauveur de cette vie irréelle mais quelque chose la retint. Etait-ce son amour pour Walsh ? Le regard de son fils ?

La fille de Blanche-Neige tourna la tête pour essayer de percevoir la réaction de son fils il était heureux. Henry n'était pas contre l'idée que sa mère soit avec le pirate. Il était intrigué par sa nouvelle famille et se posait plein de questions.

Le petit groupe se leva du banc pour rejoindre l'entrée du parc. Pendant le chemin personne ne parlait. Killian regardait Emma tout en marchant. Cette dernière regardait aussi le capitaine.

Une fois qu'ils avaient atteints l'entrée, la sauveuse laissa son fils avec le pirate.

« Je vous laisse ici je vais chercher la voiture. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent. Killian était ravi de passer un petit moment avec le jeune adolescent. Cependant, il se demandait de quoi il pouvait parler avec le jeune. Hook contempla sa princesse partir avec élégance. Il l'imaginait bien portant une longue robe rouge digne d'une princesse. L'idée de pouvoir, un jour, danser avec elle dans cette magnifique robe lui effleura l'esprit. Le capitaine ne cessait de rêvasser.

« Tu aimes ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Killian se retourna alors vers l'adolescent. Il prépara ce qu'il allait dire au jeune mais rien ne put sortir de sa bouche. Un acquiescement fut sa seule réponse. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Lui raconter davantage leurs péripéties ou lui expliquer comment il était devenu un gentil pirate alors que son surnom effrayait nombre de personne.

« Emma a changé ce que je suis. Je crois que je suis devenu un héros, commença Hook avec une voix manquant de détermination. »

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre sérieusement.

« Mon amour pour ta mère m'a fait mettre toute cette rancœur accumulée depuis tant d'année de côté. Si tu savais ce qu'un pirate pouvait vivre comme aventure. Emma a su voir le meilleur de moi. »

La capitaine avait su se repentir aux côtés de la Sauveuse. Hook avait tout dit du moins ce que pouvait intéresser un adolescent soucieux du bonheur de sa mère.

Henry avait compris. Cette passion qui reliait le pirate et la policière. Il sourit au pirate. Il ressentait que ce dernier avait des sentiments forts envers sa mère. Walsh ne lui ressemblait en rien, Killian était épris par Emma. Henry l'avait vu. Hook s'était aperçu que le garçon acceptait déjà cette relation. Quel drôle de gamin !

« Je gagnerais son cœur pas par ruse, seulement quand elle voudra de moi et cela sera le cas. Emma est ma fin heureuse. »

Au même moment, Emma était arrivée avec sa voiture jaune. Il fallait plus que charger les valises chez elle. La sauveuse était arrivée derrière le pirate à la fin de la conversation. De surcroît, Emma avait entendu la dernière phrase. Elle resta immobile, étonnée par cette révélation. Henry avait vu sa mère arriver mais pas le capitaine. Ce dernier avait vu le gamin changer de comportement. Alors il devina la présence de sa princesse. Il eut un petit rictus amusé en se retournant la fille de Blanche-Neige était aussi rouge que son manteau. Cela lui ressemblait peu.

Henry attendait la suite avec impatience. Rien ne se produisit comme il espérait. Aucun des deux protagonistes n'osaient s'approcher de l'autre, le sentiment de gêne les gagnait. Le jeune adolescent s'interposa entre les deux adultes et les regarda successivement. Ils savaient que le petit fils de Charmant essayait de leur dire quelque chose mais Emma et Killian étaient trop absorbés par le regard de l'autre. C'était insoutenable. Qui allait faire le premier pas cette fois-ci ? Henry ne resta pas à les regarder mais décida de rejoindre la voiture.

Le capitaine faisait son regard de charmeur, celui dont on ne pouvait résister longtemps. Les lèvres si douces de sa belle l'obsédaient il voulait l'embrasser maintenant ! Emma résistait encore à cette envie de l'embrasser. Toutefois, elle allait abandonner dans un moment à l'autre. Killian fut le plus rapide. Il prit un petit élan pour rejoindre son cygne et l'embrasser passionnément. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé mais n'avait pas continué le baiser non plus. La sauveuse n'était pas encore sûre si sortir avec un pirate, le plus connu des enfants, était convenant. Et puis pourquoi pas ? La jeune femme le regarda donc avec des yeux pleins de tendresses avant de se séparer de ses lèvres et reprendre contenance. Killian, lui, été comblé et requinqué, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter comme avant.

Tous deux se dirigèrent, complices, vers la voiture. Henry était déjà installé à l'arrière, prêt à partir à l'aventure. Le pirate et la princesse s'installèrent alors dans ce carrosse de fortune.

La sauveuse s'exclama alors avec enthousiasme :

« Allons sauver les contes de fées ! »


End file.
